


Bella Learns to Let Go

by AncientMillennial



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientMillennial/pseuds/AncientMillennial
Summary: Bella learns to let go of the past and embrace the present. The 'present' being her sudden intense attraction to her best friend.Fluffy, smutty goodness. Very little plot. Just Bella and Jacob doing the things we wanted them to do in the books and having some fun.Enjoy!
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98





	1. Unexpected Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Set loosely in New Moon. Edward doesn't come back, leaving Bella the chance to move on. 
> 
> I have more written, just in the editing phase. Let me know if you're someone who's interested in reading further :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading my story!

She was burning. Her whole body on fire as intense as the fire from vampire venom but not nearly so painful. Very much the opposite of painful. Her breathing was a touch shallow and she could swear to feeling the flow of her blood as it pumped through her veins. Her face grew hot as she felt a rush in her belly.

Have you ever done something a hundred times and never thought a thing of it, until time number 101? She couldn't say exactly what minute detail shifted to make this daily occurrence suddenly feel like the most exhilarating, nerve burning experience she'd ever had. She spent nearly every day with Jacob, driving in either her old truck or his newly renovated Rabbit. Never had she felt this way before. So why, now, did she suddenly feel tingly and warm from head to toe?

Was it the weather today chilling her bones just a little more than usual? This fact certainly did cause her to sit closer to his warm body in her decrepit truck. She chose the middle seat, rather than the passenger, much to his delight. She originally rolled her eyes at the giddy expression in his eyes and the smirk on his full lips. She wasn't rolling her eyes anymore.

Maybe this newfound thrill through her body was thanks to Jacob's near-constant habit now of not wearing a shirt, like, ever? Though that had been going on since shortly before he'd revealed he was now a werewolf to her. Or, since he had gotten her to guess he was a werewolf.

So, no. It wasn't the shirtlessness. Or not just the shirtlessness.

Bella was drawn from her inner detective work by a new trail of heat along her left forearm. Jacob's arm had brushed her as he shifted to flick on the turn signal. She sneaked a glance up at him. He looked downright serene, dammit. Was he not affected by whatever phenomenon was sweeping her at all? How was that even possible? At least that meant he probably didn't notice that she was about to melt into a horny puddle on the cracked leather seat beneath them.

She cringed at her inner monologue with the use of that word. Was that true? Was she....horny for Jacob Black?

That gave her pause. This was her best friend. Granted, her best friend who did seem to be in love with her. But she had never felt more than a sweet affection for him herself. So why, for the love of all that is holy, was she suddenly contemplating climbing into his lap at this very moment?! There was just no sense to be made of this situation.

Unless.

Unless the one thing that had changed wasn't something external. Maybe it was internal. Of course, she had changed.

Just yesterday, Bella had taken note of finally being able to release the idea of ever being with Edward again. It wasn't a choice, exactly. More a wave of acceptance and understanding. As she stood, cooking dinner for herself and Charlie, she realized: Edward was not coming back. And she no longer wanted him to. She deserved more than someone willing to leave her in the brutal way he did, taking his entire family with him. The feeling was a very peaceful one and she was happy to finally be released from the prison that was the limbo of waiting for Edward.

But, back to her current predicament. Bella watched as Jacob pulled into her driveway and noted that Charlie was still at work. Great, so he wouldn't be there to dump a proverbial bucket of water on her with his fatherly presence. She tried to convince herself this was a bad thing, but part of her was pleased.

As he parked, Bella sorted through her thoughts about Jacob. Would she have been having these intense feelings all along in their relationship if it hadn't been for her obsession with her vampiric ex-boyfriend? Had Edward been a cold, dead wall between her and loving her best friend as something more? This explanation made sense to her, but she could hardly believe how quickly things shifted from one day to the next. Two days ago, she and Jacob had taken their bikes out for a secret ride, just like today. The day had been fun and carefree, as it always was with her werewolf friend. They had driven back to her house in her truck, just like today. He had stayed for dinner, eating more than she and Charlie combined, of course. Then he'd kissed her cheek, thanked her for the fried chicken, and headed back to the reservation on foot. Or, you know, paw.

Bella had not felt anything unusual when they rode together two days before, on bikes, or in the truck. No shivers down her spine when his warm lips pressed against her cheek. Now, she felt a near-violent shiver buck down her spine as Jacob turned to smile at her as he sprang out of the truck. No way has she ever reacted to his smile like that before. She smiled back, a bit numbly. Again, she felt the urge to rush toward him, as though there was a magnetic force being imposed on her by his sheer attractiveness. She rolled her eyes at her feelings and climbed out of the truck, using the passenger door to get a bit of distance between her and the mountain of a man standing beside the driver's side.

Working off her current theory of the Wall of Edward being removed and allowing her hidden feelings for Jacob to come bubbling to the surface, Bella had to ask herself another question. How did she feel about these new...urges? Other than the obvious horny ones. Did she want to have these feelings? Want to actually consider acting on them? Her screaming hormones and the fact that Jacob had just wrapped his heated hand around hers said "YES" rather aggressively. But logically, was this a good idea? Falling for her best friend? And a werewolf to boot?

After a moment she thought, who better to fall in love with?

Jacob loved her. She knew that. He knew her, better than anyone ever had. He never made her feel stupid or weak, a stark comparison with her last relationship. When Bella was with Jacob, she felt completely herself, completely enough, and capable of more than she'd ever thought possible. And she'd never had a problem loving the humanly challenged before so why start now?

It only took the short walk to her door and wrestling with the slightly rusted lock for Bella to process all of these thoughts and find a bit of clarity. Jacob had moved his hand to rest on her hip as they walked into the living room. He was clearly feeling emboldened by Charlie's absence. She giggled at the thought. Fucking giggled. Out loud. She would have taken the time to feel irritated with herself, but all thoughts left her mind when she and Jacob locked eyes and he gave her a quizzical look. As their eyes met, one of his calloused fingers brushed under her long-sleeved thermal to brush the skin of her hip and she felt a rush between her legs that almost knocked her over.

She audibly gulped. Had he done that on purpose? Or was he just adjusting his hand to be more comfortable? Her lips felt a little numb and she tried not to feel dizzy as she stared blankly into his warm, brown eyes. He looked even more confused now.

"Bells? You okay? You barely talked on the way home and now you're giggling and gulping like a weirdo." Jacob chuckled.

The tension in her body broke slightly and she was able to roll her eyes and pull away from him to go check the stew brewing in the crockpot since this morning.

"Rude!" Bella scoffed. "I was just thinking about something, that's all."

He followed her into the kitchen. She stirred the meat and potato mixture as it bubbled and Jacob picked up an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"I'd say 'penny for your thoughts' but I don't have a penny, so you should just tell me." He said brightly before chomping comically into the apple.

Bella was glad her back was turned to him. She slowly replaced the lid of the slow cooker, trying to buy herself a few seconds to think.

"I was laughing thinking about you wiping out on your bike earlier. And how it served you right for mocking me when I fell." She lied as she turned to face him and smirk.

Jacob gave her a playful scowl as he finished devouring one piece of fruit and grabbed the next. "Now that's rude, Bells!" After a moment he added, "But then what was the gulping and looking like a deer caught in the headlights about?"

Shit. Her mind raced to look for an explanation and found not a single one.

"I, uh, don't remember." She fumbled before quickly doubling down, "I forget now because I'm reliving the glory of watching you fall on your head trying to flip your bike like an idiot." She threw in a dramatic laugh to help distract him. "Really, I wish the pack had been there to enjoy the sight with me....maybe I'll have to tell them about it at the bonfire later."

The look of suspicion on Jacob's face quickly became one of incredulous irritation. "You wouldn't dare." He half growled.

Bella - who had been hoping to move out of the turned-on part of her day - was disappointed to learn that apparently anything Jacob did was just going to turn her into a lascivious mess now. His growl, coupled with the stare down he was giving her was just too much.

"God DAMN IT, Jacob Black!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. Her hands moved to cover her mouth.

Jacob looked completely startled, a rarity for him. "What?" He asked, sounding innocent and confused.

Him letting his guard fall so easily encouraged Bella to try a little vulnerability herself. "You're driving me crazy, Jake." She said.

Jacob's brow furrowed in lack of understanding. "What did I do now? I'm sorry if you were saving the apples for a pie or somethin', but you did just stand there and watch me eat them so that's not my fault, Bells-"

She cut him off, "That's not what I mean."

Jacob looked frustrated. "So what is it then, cause this shit is confusing today. You're not acting like you. You're acting all....weird."

Bella sighed and scrubbed her hands over her face, turning away from him for a moment. How on Earth was she supposed to say this to him? _Oh, it's just that today your presence seems to be making my panties flood like a firehose_ seemed a little too abrupt. And maybe a dash vulgar for 2 o'clock on a Saturday afternoon in the middle of the kitchen.

But was there going to be a good way to say this? How would he react even if she said it perfectly? Would he be horrified? Dare she hope he might...feel the same?

Apparently, she had spent too long contemplating her options, because she felt Jacob's hand on her shoulder and the heat of his body was behind her now. How was his proximity both comforting and completely maddening at the same time?

"Hey, Bells. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been harsh like that. Tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything, honey." Jacob's voice soothed her and she was glad he was much taller than her. Otherwise, his warm breath would have been far too close to her ear for comfort.

Bella turned herself toward Jacob and his hand slid from her shoulder and across her back as she did. He adjusted the heavy press of his fingers to the small of her back and she whimpered slightly as she raised her gaze to his.

It was in this moment, finally, that something seemed to dawn on Jacob. Bella's eyes were heavy-lidded, her lower lip between her teeth, and her hips pushing slightly toward his with that damned magnetic pull again. His eyes widened suddenly and he looked disbelieving but curious.

"Bella..." Jacob whispered, her name sounding like a question on his lips.

Bella licked her lips and her eyes darting down to glance at his mouth, before rapidly returning to his stare. "Hm?" She responded, sounding almost sleepy. She was anything but.

"What have you actually been thinking about today?" Jake asked in a firm, but very quiet voice. The voice was at once smooth and deep. She could feel his other hand come up to rest on her hip again. He leaned down just a bit toward her.

Bella tilted her head back a bit more and took a shallow breath in through her nose. She was immediately overwhelmed even further but his scent. Jake always smelled like all the best parts of the forest. Wood, dew, just a hint of pine. There was a fullness to it, and a warmth.

"Jake, I...." She trailed off, moving unconsciously to her tiptoes to get herself that much closer to his lips.

"I want you to tell me, Bella." Jacob's voice was a little louder, now. More demanding. His hands pulled her hips to press fully against his. This caused her to let out a breathy moan. She should be mortified, but her dance card was all full up with feeling horny as fuck. Being embarrassed about moaning in her kitchen at the fairly basic romantic touch from her best friend could come later when she wasn't burning to the ground.

Jacob's eyes were positively boring into hers now, daring her, begging her, to tell him exactly what she'd been thinking to have her acting so "weird" as he had put it. What an understatement. Bella would swear she could feel some kind of actual electricity coursing between them. She could almost see it, sparking at the places where their bodies touched, tugging where they weren't.

"I've been thinking about you." Bella said simply if a bit breathlessly.  
Jake let out a low growl and his face bent closer to hers. "And?" He pushed.

"And...me." Bella sighed, her eyes wanting desperately to drop to his lips again. She didn't dare while his eyes burned into hers the way they did now.

Jacob's nostrils flared and his hand at her hip tightened briefly. "Am I paying by the word here, Bells? Because I'd really like it if you were a little more....descriptive." He implored through clenched teeth.

Bella couldn't help but smirk slightly. He was feeling this as much as she was. He was almost shaking, but not in the way he would right before he phased. Jacob was shaking like he was having to work very hard to hold himself back from her. He wanted her. In the exact same way she wanted him, she was sure of it. This realization gave her the bravery she needed to say the words that next came from her lips.

"Well, I've been thinking about what it would be like to kiss you...." His hand clenched at her hip again, an almost bruising motion. "Among other things." She added it what she hoped was a seductive voice.

Jacob's lips were on her exposed neck before she could take another breath. Bella whimpered loudly in response to the sensation and her hands instinctively moved into his shaggy hair, holding his mouth more firmly against her skin.

"Bella...you are....fucking...killing me." He groaned between passionate kisses along her collar bone.

Her senses were completely flooded. As were...other things. "Jaaake." A drawn-out moan was pulled from her as she spoke his name.

Before she knew what was happening, Jacob was picking Bella up and setting her on the kitchen counter, barely missing knocking over the stupid crockpot. He pushed it hurriedly out of the way so she wouldn't get burned. He returned to trailing kisses along her skin until they led to right below her parted lips. His dark brown eyes met her lighter brown ones. He seemed to be warning her of what he was about to do as if she might not want it. She answered by wrapping her legs around his waist from her position on the counter. He let out his sexiest growl yet. His hands moved to pull at her thighs and his lips pressed wildly to hers.

This kiss was very different than what Bella was used to. She was used to tentative, careful, planned kisses. This... She didn't know what this was, but she knew she liked it. And so did her body. She did her best to match him movement for movement. Their lips crashed together, smoothed against each other, then adjusted and did it again. Every kiss felt more urgent than the last and she was left gasping for air whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Jacob didn't seem to be struggling to breathe at all. He seemed ravenous for more of her. Bella was used to his insatiable appetite when it came to food. Never had she thought about what that hunger might look like when applied to her.

They became so aggressive at one point, their teeth clashed together. Had this happened with anyone else, Bella would have been horrified by embarrassment. But not with Jacob. He just chuckled huskily and began trailing kisses across her cheek. When he reached her ear, he nibbled lightly on her ear lobe. Bella's hips jerked into his and her head tilted back. Her hands were still gripped in his hair and it was at this point she realized what a waste that was. She dragged her nails gently down the back of his neck. When she felt him shudder, she dragged her nails more firmly across his shoulder blades. His shirtless habit had some perks she'd never appreciated before now.

Jacob nipped lightly at the skin below Bella's ear and she ground her hips against his again, her back arched more fully now. He took the opportunity to kiss along the bit of her skin revealed by the undone buttons at the top of her thermal.

"Jacob...." Bella gasped, her hand moving above her head to the cabinet to steady herself. Her other arm moved more firmly around his shoulders. Her short nails finding purchase at the center of his upper back.

Jacob pulled back from her chest, probably looking for the next place on her body to attack with his lips, when his eye was caught by the light glinting off of the scar on Bella's hand. The one from James's bite last year. This brought Jacob back to reality for a moment.

"Bella?" He asked calmly, not out of breath in the least. Damn him.

Bella was panting rather heavily and was also startled by the sudden change in mood. "What? Did I did something wrong? I'm sorry, Jake...I'm not very experienced with all this ya know." She managed to say in between trying to catch her breath. Her hand moved from the cabinet to cup the side of his neck. She looked into his eyes, worried despite her blood still boiling with desire for him.

Jacob shook his head, smiling slightly despite his troubled thoughts. Leave it to Bella to immediately jump to the worst-case scenario. "No. Nooo, Bella. Trust me, you're doing fine, baby." She shivered at the term of the endearment. Jake continued, "Better than fine. You're...you're....fuck, Bella... You're making me wild. Wilder than when I'm in wolf form, I swear." He was momentarily distracted from his original point by this train of thought and almost began kissing her again.

Bella blushed so brightly it was noticeable even past her already flushed cheeks.

Jacob shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I need to know why this is happening."

Bella was confused but smiled shyly. "Well, Jake...I assumed that was obvious...."

He shook his head again, "No, not like that...I mean, I don't want you to be with me, but thinking about your bloodsucker. I need to know if you're doing this because you want me or because you just want someone." He asked, sounding hurt at the thought.

Bella's brows pulled together. Oh, poor Jake. He was seriously not seeing what he was doing to her. Him, not just a warm body and a makeout session. She opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off.

"And I'm not even saying I'm so noble that I'm going to turn you down, either." Jacob said, sounding disgusted with himself. "I just need to know what this is for you first. I really don't know if I could resist you at this point, Bells. Not now that I know...what it feels like. How you taste." His lips began to drift toward hers again and he seemed to have begun to lose himself to the sensations once more.

Bella pushed on his chest and shook her head. He pulled back and seemed to get a grip, waiting for her answer while looking into her eyes. "Jake. Jake, I'm done with waiting around for Edward." She said bluntly. Jacob actually flinched at the name, which used to be her job. "I wouldn't want him even if he did come back." She took a deep breath. "I've been realizing recently: I'm ready to let that go. And I'm ready to move on."

Jacob looked surprised, but not completely disbelieving. He waited for her to finish. Bella continued, "And today when we were on the way back to my house, sitting so close in the truck, it hit me...Well, remember when I told you once that you were kinda beautiful?"

Jake grinned. "That rings a bell, yeah."

Bella returned his smile and gently cupped his cheek in her hand. His hands relaxed somewhat on her thighs. "Well, about that...I changed my mind." His smile faltered for a second and she quickly proceeded to put him out of his misery. "Yeah, now I've let go of all my stupid baggage, I can really see you clearly for the first time. I'd like to upgrade my assessment from 'kinda beautiful' to 'the sexiest fucking person on the planet." She blushed foolishly at her own words but was happy to get them out without even stuttering.

Jacob's mouth fell open in obvious surprise. Bella couldn't hold back a smirk at the way her words had stunned him. She might not be able to sneak up on the werewolf, but she was able to take him by surprise with this confession.

A heavy breath escaped him and she felt his hands tighten at the thickest part of her thighs. "Are you serious, Isabella Marie Swan? Because if you're screwing with me right now, I swear to-" Bella cut off his threat with a laugh, feeling lighter than she had in months. Maybe years. "Jake! Come one, what about my behavior would tell you I'm playing some sort of practical joke right now?" She paused for a moment - feeling audacious – and added, "I mean, you can check my underwear if you'd like proof. They definitely won't lie."

There was a moment where Bella was genuinely concerned Jacob might pass out. The deep colored skin of his face paled slightly. This loss of color was quickly replaced by a deeply flushing. He surged forward and ran his nose along the side of her throat, breathing her in. "Is that what I've been smelling on you today? I couldn't figure out what it was."

Bella was flustered by that revelation, mildly embarrassed he could smell her arousal. No privacy with monsters around. "Oh my god, you can smell me? Fuck my life..." She murmured, partially distracted by the way Jacob was dragging his hands up her thighs, then hips, then waist.

"No, Bella. Don't be embarrassed. It's awesome. Stupid me was smelling you that whole damn truck ride and I had no idea what was happening. I can't wait to take you up on your offer." He began placing hot kisses down her neck and chest and her breathing began to become ragged again.

"What offer?" Bella asked, her voice sounding dreamy and far away to her ears. Jacob's teeth were dragging against the sensitive flesh of her cleavage, making it difficult for her to care much about their conversation.

"The offer to check your underwear." He reminded her as his hands slid to the button on her jeans.


	2. Caught and Released

"The offer to check your underwear." He reminded her as his hands slid to the button on her jeans. 

\---

Bella's eyes had slowly been closing until she registered the words from Jacob, then they went wide. She groaned. Partly from pleasure, partly from embarrassment. "Shit, Jake. You're gonna think I'm some sort of horny nymphomaniac or something if you do that. It's humiliating, you've barely touched me and I'm soaking wet." 

Jacob practically purred as he nipped at her neck. "That's not embarrassing. It's the hottest thing I've ever heard." He was unbuttoning her pants now, slowly so she had plenty of time to stop him. 

"That makes me feel better..." Bella sighed and lazily stroked her fingers around his back. When she felt her fly being unzipped, she buried her face in Jacob's scorching neck. She felt shy, despite everything. When Jacob's large thumb slipped into her underwear and down to feel her wetness, she whimpered and bit her lip.

"Shit. Is this really all for me?" Jake asked. She nodded into his neck. "Guess I really know you're not faking it now, huh?" He chuckled. He stroked her clitoris, though her tight jeans made it difficult. She cried out loudly, amazed at how much more intense it was to have someone else touch her there instead of her own fingers. When his hand pulled out of her pants, she was left wanting more. 

Bella pulled back just in time for Jacob to lock his dark eyes with hers and lick his thumb clean. A shiver of desire ran through her body and her nipples hardened at the sight. "Jacob..." She whispered, attempting to find the words to described what he was doing to her right now. 

"Should we move this to your room or what?" Jacob smirked. Bella nodded eagerly and he slid his hands under her ass to lift her from the counter. She shrieked a bit and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist for balance. 

"Jacob Black, put me down right now!" She smacked his chest playfully.

"Oh come on, Bells. Are you afraid I'm gonna drop you or something? Werewolf reflexes, remember?" Jacob ignored her half-hearted protests and carried her towards the stairs. Just as his giant foot rested on the bottom step, the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling into the driveway caught their attention. 

"Shit." They said in unison, Jacob immediately set Bella down. Bella frantically began to re-zip and button her pants. Her fingers felt numb and Jacob reached out to finish buttoning the jeans for her. 

"Your shirt, too!" He whispered urgently upon seeing a bite mark between the tops of her breasts. Bella's eyes widened when she looked down and saw her best friend's handiwork. She did up the three buttons at the top of her thermal and speedily as she could manage, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she did. 

Jacob turned to hurry into the living room in an attempt to look normal when Charlie came in. There were boots scraping against the welcome mat now. Just before he sat down on the couch, Bella saw he had scratch marks along the bare, brown skin of is back and she squeaked. Jacob looked up at her, panic and curiosity crossing his face. "Your back!" She mouthed, holding up her nails like claws to try to explain without Charlie hearing. Jacob's eyes bulged slightly in realization and he nodded, planting his back firmly against the back of the couch. 

Bella slid onto the other end of the sofa, leaving a nice, safe distance between them, and grabbed the remote. The TV turned on just as her father walked in. She was a little worried he'd somehow hear her heart's aggressive drumbeat from his place in the entryway. 

"Hey, kids. What're you up to?" Charlie asked as he hung up his jacket and kicked off his boots. 

"Hey, Dad. Just channel surfing. How was work?" Bella managed to get the words out with only a slight wobble in her voice. She made an effort to slow her breathing so as to not give them away. 

"Oh, the usual.” He answered, his voice sounding weary. “Mrs. Newton was convinced some kids were 'casing' her store today. Drove all the way over there just to find a couple of 12-year-olds playing soccer in the lot next door." Charlie rolled his eyes and gave Jacob a wave on his way to the kitchen for a beer. 

Jacob grunted an acknowledgment as he pretended to be engrossed in the infomercial currently on the TV screen. Bella noticed he had pulled a pillow from the sofa onto his lap. The position looked casual enough, but she was pretty sure he was hiding a sizeable bulge under that innocent cushion. She smiled evilly to herself for a second. It was nice to know she could affect him like that. 

Charlie returned from the kitchen and pulled a newspaper from his back pocket as he plopped down in his favorite chair. He cracked open the beer and took a drink before setting it down beside him. 

"Dinner will be ready in a couple hours. I'm making stew with the venison Sue dropped off yesterday." Bella informed Charlie as she continued to flip through channels. "Jacob and I will be at the bonfire by the time the slow cooker is done, do you mind putting it in the fridge once you've had your fill?" 

"No problem, Bells. Smells delicious." Charlie said, not looking up for the paper. She'd be lucky if the pot actually made it to the fridge, but she honestly didn't care that much. Though she'd feel bad to waste the meat Sue had given them. But right now, her thoughts were 50% about Jacob Black and about 50% trying to act normal. Okay, maybe 60/40.She glanced over and saw Jacob had been looking at her before he quickly turned back toward the television. She smiled to herself again. He was thinking of her, too, it seemed. 

Bella glanced over at the clock. It was only 3 o'clock. How much attention would Charlie pay if she and Jacob left almost three hours before the bonfire at First Beach was due to start? She looked over at her zoned out father, skimming the paper with a frown. Not much, she decided. 

"Well, Jake and I are gonna head out a little early. Pick up snacks and stuff for tonight, you know." She announced calmly before setting the remote control on the arm of Charlie's chair. "I'm gonna go grab my warm coat, be right back." She stumbled a bit more than usual on the stairs, distracted with thoughts of how and where to get Jacob alone again. This cock block would simply not stand. She was horny and needed release and had finally figured out she was in love with her best friend. There was shit that needed to be taken care of! Not the least of which was the ache between her legs. 

As she grabbed her most warm jacket from the closet in her room, she heard her door close quietly and looked up. Jacob was launching himself at her and she suddenly felt her body being pressed again the wall by his body. "Jake!" She whispered, disapprovingly. "Charlie would definitely not want you in my room with my door closed, what are you doing?" 

"He doesn't know the door is closed. And I told him I needed to remind you to bring the snack list for our 'shopping trip'. Nice thinking, by the way. " Jacob's hands were everywhere on her body at once before skimming along the sides of her breasts through her shirt and leaving her a little breathless. 

"Well, we can't stay up here long, he'll get suspicious and come looking for us!" Bella said, trying to pull them both to their senses despite the fact that she was thoroughly overwhelmed by his touch.

"Sure, sure. I just wanted to kiss you again before we left. We are going someplace else to be alone though, right?" Jacob asked. 

"One hundred thousand percent we are." Bella said firmly. "Now let's go down there before we get caught!" She whispered. 

"Wait, I want my kiss." Jacob asserted before kissing her passionately. Her lips immediately gave in and she enjoyed the way his mouth moved against hers. His tongue darted against her lower lip, seeking access to her mouth and she pushed on his chest, breaking the kiss. 

"We don't have time for that! Come on!" She said quietly but insistently as she slipped out of his embrace to head downstairs. She paused at the door, turning to ask a question that had just occurred to her. "Wait, how did you get past my dad with those scratch marks across your back?" 

Jacob scoffed and waved his hand, brushing it off. "It was easy, Charlie hasn't looked from that paper since he sat down. I figured he wouldn't see if I just moved quickly." 

"Jake! That was really risky!" Bella berated him in a whisper to not draw Charlie's attention from downstairs. This was a small house with thin walls, unfortunately. 

"Sure, sure. It was no big deal, Bells." Jacob waved her off again and opened the door to her bedroom to head out. He ran right into Chief Swan himself in the hallway. The stern look on her father's face did not bode well for their plans for the evening. 

"Hey, dad....we were just going to head out. What's up?" Bella asked, a nervous shake in her voice. 

Jacob had backed up into her room again, giving the glowering man in the hallway a bit of personal space. 

Charlie spoke in a low voice through clenched teeth. "I know what you kids have been up to and I am not happy about it." 

Bella felt roughly like her stomach was going to crawl up her throat and out of her body. "Uh, what do you mean, dad?"

Jake opened his mouth, looking like he was going to try to explain but then closed it again, realizing his silence was probably the most helpful thing he could add to this interaction. 

"When I first saw the mud around the truck tailgate in the driveway, I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt." Charlie began, looking angry, but relatively under control. 

Bella and Jacob exchanged a confused look. If Charlie knew they had been dry humping on his kitchen counter, why would he be talking about mud on the truck?

"But once I saw the scratches on Jacob's back, I knew what was going on." Charlie continued. 

Bella braced for the onslaught that was about the come their way. 

"Bella Marie Swan, I thought I told you that you were never, ever to use that damned death trap bike again!" Her father raised his voice a little now. 

Bella blinked once, frozen. What? 

"And you!" Charlie turned to stare down Jacob, which was a little silly considering the height disparity. "We made an agreement. Billy might be okay with your riding around on those dangerous piles of metal, but you promised to not ride with my daughter anymore!" 

"Hey! They aren't piles of metal, I worked really hard on-" Jacob began to defend his mechanic work and Bella elbowed him in the ribs. "Not. The. Point. Jake." She said through clenched teeth, shooting daggers to shut him up. He looked sheepish and averted his eyes in guilt, either real or performative. She couldn't quite tell. 

"I'm really sorry, Charlie. I gave you my word and I broke my promise. I messed up." Jacob apologized convincingly and Bella still wasn't sure if it was real or just that he was so happy to be taking his lumps for this crime instead of when he got handsy with the police chief's daughter right under said chief's nose. 

Charlie's bristling subsided somewhat as he sighed, "Bella, you're an adult now and I understand I can't technically stop you from riding, nor does it seem reasonable to ground you at this age. All I can say is I really wish you wouldn't. And if you're going to do it anyway, be safe about it for goodness sake!" 

Bella honestly couldn't believe the word count coming from her father right now. And he still wasn't finished. 

"Wear a damn helmet. And Jake, put on a shirt at least, geez. I don't want to have to tell your father that you're riding around on those things with no protection and scratching up your back, OK?" Charlie gave Jake a sharp look. 

Both Bella and Jacob nodded solemnly and remained tense until Charlie let out a huff of air and stalked off to his room. "Have fun tonight, kids." he waved half heartedly behind himself. "You fucking daredevils..." He added in a grumble under his breath. 

Neither one moved even an inch until the door had closed behind Charlie. Once they heard it click shut, they turned toward each other, and both almost burst out laughing in relief. They ran downstairs, hands over their mouths to try to muffle the giddy laughter that bubbled up. They didn't stop running until they were in her truck. After safely closing the heavy doors, Bella and Jacob both burst into laugher inside the relative privacy of the vehicle. 

Once they calmed a bit, Bella breathlessly said, "Well, THAT was close!" 

Jacob let out another chuckle and sighed, "No shit. I thought for sure I was going to be at the wrong end of the Chief's gun any second there." He started up the raucous engine and began pulling out of the driveway while Bella buckled up in the passenger seat. She had long given up driving when her wolfy friend was around. His superhuman reflexes did keep them safer on the road, despite the fact he was a far more reckless driver than she was. 

"Whatcha doin' all the way over there, Bells?" Jacob pouted, placing his massive right arm along the back of the bench seat. 

"What do you mean? This is where I always sit..." Bella was confused. 

"Not earlier today...." Jacob pointed out in a rather suggestive tone. 

"Well, I was freezing earlier from being out on our ride. Now we've been in the warm house, so I'm fine." Bella explained matter of factly, though she did have the urge to move closer now that he'd drawn her attention to the short distance between them. 

As his hand grazed her left shoulder, Jake said, "I guess I was hoping we could make that more of a regular thing... now that you realize I'm the sexiest person on the planet and all." 

With the cheeky grin he gave her, Bella might let him get away with teasing her. He really was as sexy as hell. "Hmmm." She murmured, looking out the window as though deep in thought. "Maybe we should take advantage of the lack of hormonal cloud to have a little chat." 

"About what?" Jacob asked. 

"About us." Bella said plainly, turning to catch his eyes for a moment when they strayed from the road.

"Us, huh? Okay, Bells. What about us?" Jacob pressed. Bella noticed then that he was driving them toward the Reservation. 

"We aren't actually going to the bonfire this early are we?" She asked abruptly. 

With a laugh, Jacob shook his head. "No, we're going to Sam and Emily's. They're gone for the weekend and I promised to keep an eye on the place." He explained. "Be a good place for some, uh, alone time. Don't ya think?" He actually seemed a little shy for a second there.

"Oh. No, yeah, that sounds good, Jake. I couldn't think of a damn place to be alone so thanks." Bella smiled reassuringly at him. 

A few beats of silence passed before he impatiently prodded, "So? What did you want to talk about??" 

Bella laughed, she had actually lost her train of thought due to distracting ideas about this supposed alone time they were going to get. She certainly had some creative thoughts about how to spend it, even with her limited experience on the subject. 

"Oh, yeah." She tried to refocus. "Um- so...." Bella had definitely lost her nerve. It was a lot easier to be bold when she was lost in sensations of her pounding heart and Jacob's touches. Sitting in the truck, a couple of feet away from him was a much better place for clear thought, sure. But also a great place for overthinking. 

"Feeling shy, Bells?" Jacob gave her a small smile that looked a lot like he was hiding a smirk. 

"I mean, yeah. I am, Jake." She admitted. "It's more awkward than I thought to talk to my best friend who I just made out with about how he views our relationship, I suppose. " She rushed out. 

Jacob was quiet for a moment as he drove and Bella felt even more self conscious. 

"Bella, you know how I feel about that already." He said in a low voice.

"I know how you felt at one point, but we haven't really talked about it in months. I feel like you want to...be... with me. At the very least you seem interested in me physically," Bella paused. "Right?"

Jacob's jaw clenched and his hand tightened on the steering wheel as we crossed over the line into the Rez. "What about today says to you that I'm not very, very interested in you physically?" 

Bella was surprised he sounded a little frustrated. "I guess that's true. But sometimes people might get carried away in the moment with stuff like that, right?" She took a breath to steel herself, before explaining, "Look, I've been jerked around a lot in the past, okay? I have a hard time really believing someone wants to be with me like that. And that they aren't going to change their mind. Maybe I do still have some of my baggage from Edward: trust issues."

Jacob let out a deep breath. "That makes sense." He said simply as he pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway. Bella listened to the sound of the tires against the rocky dirt as Jake slowed the truck to a halt in front of the garage. 

After he shifted into park and switched off the truck, Jacob turned in his seat to face Bella, looking pained. "Bella, I'm about to say some really embarrassing shit, but it's only to make you see reason, okay?" She nodded, not saying a word. "I could not want you more. I think about you so much, the pack hates patrolling with me. They call it 'Bella TV' because you run through my mind on a constant loop." 

That caused Bella to blush and avert her eyes for a moment. Jacob grabbed her hand in his and pulled her to face him. "Let me get all this out, once and for all." She nodded again, returning her eyes to his. "I want all of you. Your time, your company, your conversation, your body." Her blush deepened. "It's all I've wanted for months, was for you to be my girl. I don't know another way to say it, Bells. You've got me, however you want me. For life." 

The look of sincerity in Jacob's eyes was almost too much for Bella to bear, but she appreciated his straightforward approach. "Wow, Jake." Was all she could whisper. 

He shifted slightly. "Now, I think I'd like to hear what you have to say. About me. Super sexy, genius, awesome werewolves have insecurities, too, ya know." This was said with another smirk, but Bella could tell he was serious. She could hardly blame him, she'd kept him on the line for a long time. More than a friend, but not everything he was ready for, either. Who wouldn't want a little reassurance after that? And she knew exactly how she would give it to him. 

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Bella moved to kneel beside Jacob. "What do I have to say about you? I can think of a couple things." She slid her hands onto his shoulders and climbed into his lap, her back pressed against the steering wheel. Thankfully, her horn no longer worked or this might have gotten awkward pretty quickly. 

"I get it now, Jake. I see you. I see how I feel about you. You are everything I could want. You're my best friend. You've got me, too. For life." Bella quietly told him, never breaking eye contact, even as she felt incredibly vulnerable. She felt his warm hands engulf her hips. "And now that I'm actually paying attention, I can tell you that you make me hornier than I've ever been in my entire existence." She could feel her blush creep back, but she was feeling more confident again after Jacob's confessions and touch. 

There was a rumble from deep in his chest and he ground himself unabashedly up against her core. Bella's head fell back with a moan. She pressed herself down against him experimentally and could feel the bulge in his cut off sweatpants growing against her, even through the denim of her jeans. 

Jacob's hands slipped to her lower back and pressed her more into an arch as he continued to grind against her. His movements were limited somewhat by the confines of the truck. Bella whimpered at the new angle. "Jake...Fuck." She gasped. 

"Shit, Bells. I love to hear you talk like that." Jacob grunted as his thrusting became as aggressive as the small space would allow. 

Bella fell forward slightly and she pressed her forehead to his perfect, brown shoulder. "Fuck." She whimpered again. "Jake, you're making me so wet." She added, wanting to make him crazy. And needing him to know she was right there with him. 

Jacob made an enthusiastic noise and thrust his hand down her pants to grab her ass. The warmth of his skin made the sudden intrusion a welcome one. With the heater off, the interior of the truck was beginning to feel chilled. Though they were starting to generate quite a bit of heat, Bella looked up to see the windows already fogging slightly. 

"Do you like it when I talk dirty to you?" She whispered in his ear, almost unable to believe the confidence his touch brought out in her. She felt like a powerful vixen. This was not her usual MO, to say the least. She liked it. 

Jake had taken to pressing her hips down against his with his free hand and grinding up against her in circular motions. He was actually panting slightly, which Bella didn't even know was possible. He nodded rapidly in answer to her question. His eyes were clenched tightly closed, almost as though in pain, and his head was thrown back against the headrest. 

"How much?" Bella teased, flicking her tongue out against his ear lobe and grinding down against him thoroughly. If he could feel this good through three layers of fabric, how good was he going to feel with their clothes off? She shuddered at the thought. 

"A lot." Jacob grunted, flexing his hand around her soft hip. 

"Well, in that case...I want you to take me into that house and fuck me." Bella ordered, dragging her teeth along the side of his neck. 

Jacob made a choking noise and Bella felt a rush of cold air as the truck door opened. A moment later, she was being carried at a breakneck pace toward the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you other Bella/Jacob shippers are enjoying the story! Next chapter: finally doing the nasty :)   
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Jacob Has a Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans because I got a little carried away and this part ended up very long lol! Sexy time will be multiple chapters. Sorry about that!

"Well, in that case...I want you to take me into that house and fuck me." Bella ordered, dragging her teeth along the side of his neck. 

Jacob made a choking noise and Bella felt a rush of cold air as the truck door opened. A moment later, she was being carried at a breakneck pace toward the house. 

\----------

Bella had a vague awareness of the front door slamming closed once they made it inside. She was doing her best to grind down onto the bulge in Jacob's shorts despite not having a lot of leverage at the moment. His arms encircled her and her legs were locked around him. Her lips were painting the warm flesh of his neck with kisses when she felt her back come in contact with something hard. 

Bella glanced around briefly to see Jacob had her pressed against the wall of the small spare bedroom in Sam and Emily's house. In the moment this examination took her to perform, Jacob was capturing her lips in a thorough kiss and she was left breathless. She wasn't mad about it. 

One of his capable hands slipped beneath her in support as the other pushed against the wall above her head. Bella heard a slight cracking in the drywall and pulled her lips away to chide him, “Jake!” 

“Sure, sure....” Jacob mumbled in response, sounding unworried. He was kissing as far down her throat as her shirt would allow and pulled her from the wall. The room was so small, he need only turn them around and take one long stride before his shins brushed the side of the bed. 

Bella left out a breathy giggle as they landed on the bed with a whoosh. Jacob looked down at her with – dare she say it? - a wolfish grin. She giggled again at her own pun and felt more joyful than she had in a long time. Jake always made her happy, but this new avenue in their relationship was taking the feeling to all new heights. 

“What are you giggling at, Swan?” Jacob questioned, his hands already working at the buttons on her chest.

“Nothing, Jake. I'm just really happy is all.” Bella answered honestly. 

Jake paused when he finished pulling the last button through its' hole. His smile was softer now, his eyes shining with a joy similar to her own. “That's good, baby.” 

He was looking at her so tenderly then and Bella felt her heart ache sweetly. Then she was reminded of another ache she was interested in at the moment. Her hips lifted to meet his and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. 

“Happy and horny, okay?” She whispered in his ear. 

Jacob nodded in agreement and began working on her shirt again. As he pulled it off of her, she lifted slightly to assist. There was another groan from the werewolf as he saw she was braless beneath the thin tank top she had under her thermal. 

“Be-lla.” Jacob dragged his fingers down her sides, enjoying the view beneath him. Bella bucked beneath him again. She began to work on undoing her jeans, ready to have all of her skin pressed against his sooner rather than later. He backed off, allowing her to push them all the way down. 

Jacob had to climb off the end of the small bed to get out of the way. He watched Bella toss her pants to the floor beside him. He leaned on the bed, chin in hand, staring at the girl laid out before him. 

“Jake, come here.” Bella smiled, moving to her knees as she pulled her tank top over her head. She didn't have to tell him twice, he was kneeling in front of her by the time the fabric joined her jeans on the floor. 

“Am I allowed to tell you how beautiful you are?” Jake asked, his hands beginning to explore her newly exposed flesh. 

“Hm, I'll allow it.” Bella joked. 

“Good, because I would have done it anyway.” He chuckled. 

Bella rolled her eyes but her focus was pulled back to the task at hand when she felt his thumb brush against her through her underwear. 

“You are beautiful.” Jacob's deep voice crooned as he eased her to recline against the pillows near the top of the bed. “And fucking sexy.” He added. 

Once she was nestled comfortably into the pillows, Bella whimpered when Jacob's fingers began to explore. “Jake, yes.” She moaned, her hips lifting to grind into his hand. 

Jacob pressed his thumb more firmly and searched for her clit through her damp underwear. He knew he was getting close when she gasped and pushed his hand away slightly. 

“Ah! Too much!” Bella panted. “Can you take it a little slower?” She inquired. 

Jacob nodded. “Bells, I've been imagining this for a kinda a while now. We can take as long as you want.” He agreed. 

Bella blushed. Then blushed even harder as she realized Jake could see the flushing from her cheeks all the way across her chest. “You've been imagining this?” She was more than a little curious. 

“Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?” Jake asked, looking like he thought he was in trouble for a moment. 

“Oh, not at all. But I'm gonna need you to elaborate while you work.” Bella grabbed his hand and pressed it back gently between her legs. She saw Jacob gulp. 

“Elaborate?” He played dumb and moved to lay on his stomach. His legs hung partially off the end of the bed. He began to pepper her inner thighs with soft kisses as his thumb skimmed the edge of her panties. 

Bella was too overwhelmed to answer for a minute because damn that felt amazing. She found her fingers dragging through his hair and she was so incredibly wet she couldn't believe it. 

“I want to know...what do you imagine about me? About us?” Bella was panting slightly, her eyes closing. 

“I don't wanna say...” Jacob pouted, his kisses slowly becoming light nips. One arm slid under her thigh, wrapping around the soft flesh there. The other arm rested atop her opposite thigh as his thumb was starting to tease under her underwear. 

Bella was whimpering again, trying to move her hips in vain. His arm locked around her thigh prevented much movement on her part. 

“Jake, come on. I want to know. I want to hear while you...touch me.” She couldn't believe there was any shyness left in her, but she did struggle to get the last part out. She felt encouraged by the moan she felt him make as he skimmed his tongue along her thighs. 

“I picture lots of things. My mind definitely hasn't been doing the real thing justice, though.” Jacob mused, squeezing her thigh slightly. 

Bella didn't say anything, hoping he'd continue. She did grip his hair a little harder though. And the string of whimpers coming from her was pretty much unstoppable at this point. He was very talented. 

When he didn't continue, she prodded “Tell me about the first time you fantasized about us.”

Jacob chuckled and his breath tickled her thighs. “That's easy. It was a few months ago when I was working on your truck.” 

Bella was confused. What could possibly be sexy about that? But she listened patiently as she enjoyed his attentions. 

Jake pulled his face back to look at her but continued to drag his thumb up and down just beneath the side of her grey cotton underwear. The sensation was maddening in the best possible way. 

“It was during the heatwave, remember? I had just taught you how to check the radiator fluid and you were working on it when I came back from grabbing some water. When I walked into my garage and saw you bent over the engine in those little, ripped up shorts and that tiny tank top.” Jacob sighed and closed his eyes, clearly bringing up the image in his mind. “That was it for me. My shower was a lot more interesting that night.” He admitted. 

Bella was startled by the information but was far from displeased. “What exactly did you think about in the shower?” She wanted every detail. 

Jacob's eyes opened and he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to her core through her underwear. 

Bella gasped and bucked her hips what little she could at the feeling. 

“This.” He said darkly. “The way your shorts rode up that day as you bent over... I swear I could almost see your pussy.” He grazed his tongue lightly over the spot he'd kissed. 

“Fuck.” Bella groaned, pressing on the back of his head slightly, suddenly desperate for a little more friction. “Jake, that's so hot.”

“Who knew you were such a dirty girl, Bells.” Jacob smirked, now lapping at her cunt through the cotton fabric barrier. 

Bella gripped his hair more tightly, his words somehow making her feel even hotter. “More.” she begged. 

“More talking or more licking?” He laughed. 

“Both.” Bella demanded. 

“A guys only got one mouth, ya know.” Jacob reminded her as he pressed his tongue more firmly.

“I believe in you, Jake. You'll make it work.” Bella encouraged, throwing her head back in pleasure. 

“Shit, you are so sexy. And bossy.” Jacob's fingers were slipping into the waistband of Bella's underwear and now he'd shifted his position, she could finally lift her hips off the bed. He dragged her panties off slowly before her hips fell back to the bed. The scrap of fabric was quickly tossed aside. 

Jacob continued his story, “So about that shower...I couldn't stop imagining coming up behind you and touching you. I wanted to unbutton those damn shorts and push them down. I wanted to rub my cock against your ass.” 

Bella met his eyes as he resettled on the bed, this time with both arms around both of her thighs. His face was so close to where she wanted it, but she was also riveted to his story. 

“I pictured fucking you right there over the engine as I jerked myself off and came harder than I ever had in my life.” Jacob said, licking his lips. 

Bella moaned, unable to believe she had affected him in such a way, even back then. 

“Now this-” Jacob nuzzled the spot where her thigh met her pelvis. “I didn't imagine doing until about a month later.” 

Bella's hands found their spot in his dark hair again and she gently massaged his scalp as she listened. “Go on.” 

Jacob laughed. “We were watching Star Wars on your couch. I had been out on patrol all week and was fucking exhausted. I fell asleep with my head on your lap and....” 

Bella laughed, too. She remembered the night. He had rolled over in his sleep and ended up with his face firmly planted in her crotch. She had woken him up immediately, mortified at the time. How differently she would have felt about the situation now...

“Yeah, you remember. That couple of seconds I had with my face there was enough to keep my jacking off fuelled for at least another month.” Jacob admitted, looking a little abashed. 

“Show me.” Bella requested, biting her lower lip. 

“Gladly.” Jacob grinned, diving into his latest assignment with enthusiasm. His tongue pressed into her folds, wandering around lazily for a moment, getting the lay of the land so to speak. 

Bella cried out, clutching frantically at his hair. Thank goodness he was holding her hips in place, otherwise, she might have suffocated him with her core by pressing it up onto his face. Something told her he might not mind dying that way.

Jacob's tongue began swiping slowly a little closer and a little closer to her clitoris. His tongue felt so good she was beginning to wonder how he knew what to do so well. Through her cloud of arousal and pleasure, she said, “Fuck, Jake...yes... so good...have you...done this before?” This was probably something she should have asked before he was tongue deep in her folds but, better late than never she guessed. 

Jacob pulled back abruptly, looking bewildered. “No, Bella.” said in a clipped tone. 

Bella was taken aback by the abrupt change in his mood. “I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean anything by it. You're just really, really good.” She tried to explain. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and, selfishly, she didn't want him to stop what he had been doing. 

Jacob's face softened a bit. “Bells...I've never been with anybody else. I've never even kissed anybody but you.” He said, seeming a little embarrassed at having to admit this with his face inches her pussy. 

“Oh.” Was all Bella said. Internally, she felt pleased and special. But she was afraid to have the wrong reaction and upset him further. This type of thing was touchy. No pun intended.

“And look, I know it's not the same for you. I know you and... well, you know. I know I won't be your first. But I'd like to be your last.” Jacob rushed out, looking a little self-conscious. 

Bella was shocked. Okay, so this was definitely something they should have discussed sooner. “Jake, other than kissing, you are about to be my first everything.” She explained. His jaw dropped a little bit. “And honestly, Edward never kissed me the way you do.” She added.

“Are you serious? You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Bells.” Jacob looked like the news was too good to be true and she could feel his grip on her thighs tightening in excitement.

“I would never lie about this to you, Jacob. We've already gone miles past anything he and I ever did.” Bella promised.

Jacob growled, seeming to gain a surge of confidence at knowing he was not going to be compared to anyone else. He redoubled his efforts and began lapping at her cunt again in earnest. 

Bella was gonna get whiplash from all these changes in mood, but she wasn't exactly complaining at the moment. Jacob was pleasuring her in a way she didn't know possible and she was going to be the only girl to ever partake in said pleasure with him. Call her possessive, but she was very happy with the thought. 

“Yes. Yes.” Bella began chanting in a low voice. As Jacob's tongue circled closer and closer to her clit, she could feel her desire building. He had really taken the direction to go more slowly to heart. The build-up alone had her teetering on the edge of losing her mind. 

Finally, his tongue hooked beneath her bundle of nerves before flicking upward. Bella was gasping, whimpering, moaning with abandon now. Thank goodness the house was empty.

“Jacob...fuck...yes... a little to the left...no, your left. Yes, uhhnnn right there.” She panted a steady stream of feedback. Her hands were gripping his hair so hard it was starting to hurt her fingers, yet he hadn't complained of any pain in his scalp. 

Jacob was quiet with the exception of the noises his mouth was making against her. Bella closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds, then pried them open to watch him, then slammed them closed again. She couldn't focus on much of anything other than the rising, surging, pressing, feeling swirling low in her belly. It was somehow burning hot and ice cold at the same time. She was so close. If she could just move her hips strategically to help him along. 

“Let go.” She pushed insistently on Jacob's hands and he released her legs, resting his palms gently atop the curve of her stomach instead. This finally freed her to lift her pelvis up to his face and her hands moved back to his black mane to hold him exactly where she wanted him. 

Jacob, to his credit, didn't seem put off in the least by her smothering him with her pussy. He just continued to work diligently, his tongue flicking over and over and over exactly where Bella had directed it to. As she watched him, whimpering his name loudly, his eyes raised to meet hers. The intimacy was almost overwhelming, but she held his gaze as she pleaded “Faster, please, Jake. Faster. I'm gonna cum.” 

Jacob's eyes darkened and his fingers dug slightly into the soft flesh of her belly as he somehow sped up his tongue's movements. He never took his eyes off of hers, but she finally had to break their gaze to throw her head back into the pillows, tossing her face from side to side. 

“Uhn, yes. So close. So close. Don't stop! Yes! Yes! Fuuuuuuuuck...” Bella orgasmed harder than she thought possible. Her hips arched firmly into his face and she'd be worried he couldn't breathe if she could think of anything other than pleasurable spikes rushing through her entire body. Every limb, every muscle, every nerve positively sang. The pleasure dragged out for second after second before her stiff body finally collapsed back onto the bed. Her sore fingers released Jacob's black locks after pushing his head back slightly away from her sensitive core. Her arms fell limply at her sides as she panted softly, her closed eyes seeing stars on the inside of her lids. 

Neither Jacob nor Bella moved - apart from the heavy rise and fall of their chests - for a few long movements. 

Bella began to return to the Earthly plane and her eyes fluttered open. She felt drunk. Champagne drunk. Giggly, sleepy, elated, floaty drunk. She saw Jacob there, between her legs, watching her as though she were some kind of angelic creature. She giggled.

“Wow, Jake.” Bella barely recognized her own voice. It sounded so light and airy. 

“I did good?” Jacob asked simply. 

“You did great. Fucking fantastic, honestly.” Bella laughed, her shaky hands smoothing over his abused scalp. “Did I hurt your big head with all the yanking?” She teasingly checked. 

“You? Hurt me? Not likely, Swan.” Jacob scoffed. 

“OK, good.” Bella didn't even possess the energy to complain about him teasing her. After she enjoyed basking for another moment, she perked up enough to ask, “So, do I get to return the favor?”

Jacob's eyes widened, “Uh, yeah. I mean, you don't have to. I mean...well...uh eating you out was pretty fucking awesome for me, too if I'm being honest. You don't have to do anything you-” 

Bella interrupted his rambling with a finger to his soft lips. “I know I don't have to, silly.” She rolled her eyes. “Now let me taste you.” She began to crawl down the bed, tugging his arm to get him to switch positions with her.


	4. Jacob IS A Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times continue...

Bella interrupted his rambling with a finger to his soft lips. “I know I don't have to, silly.” She rolled her eyes. “Now let me taste you.” She began to crawl down the bed, tugging his arm to get him to switch positions with her.

—————

Jacob obediently lay in Bella’s former position amongst the pillows at the top of the bed. Bella settled herself between his legs where they had relaxed onto the comforter, parted just enough to allow her room. She couldn’t believe he was still wearing his damned shorts and she was completely naked. 

As Bella was glaring at the final article of clothing between them, Jacob got an unfamiliar look on his face. She saw it in her peripheral vision and looked up to better assess the strange expression. 

Was The Jacob Black looking...shy? Nervous? Unsure? All of the above? Jacob was a lot of things, but shy was not typically one of them. 

Bella felt surprised, but also a little amused if she was being honest. Usually it was her that was all nerves and worry and Jacob that was all confidence and bravado. But the more she was with him, the more sure of herself she felt. He always made her feel so worthy and wanted. And today he was making her feel sexy of all things. 

Between the confidence boost his presence gave her and the thrill of her recent orgasm (also thanks to him) she felt she could lead the way in ridding him of his shyness. 

“Jacob, are you feeling shy?” Bella asked in a soothing voice as her hands began to stroke up his warm stomach. She felt his abs tense. She wasn’t sure if it was from stress or pleasure though. 

Jacob looked a little indignant for a moment, like he was going to deny it, but then thought better of it and ‘fessed up. He swallowed loudly and nodded. 

“What are you feeling shy about?” Bella further questioned as her fingertips danced along his ribs. From where she knelt between his legs, she could lean forward slightly and reach all the way up to his shoulders it she so desired. 

“Um, you seeing me.” Jacob mumbled. His body seemed to be enjoying her touch more with each passing second. Despite his trepidation, the tent in his cutoff sweats was still roughly large enough to host a traveling circus.

“Jake, I see you practically naked all the time. You’re not exactly modest these days.” Bella chuckled and her nails grazed the skin around his waistband. 

He rolled his eyes. “This is different and you know it. I’ve never been completely...” he didn’t seemed able to finish his sentence, but his eyes dropped briefly to his crotch. 

Bella blushed as she weighed exactly how to word what she wanted to say next. “I mean...there have been times when you were heading out on patrol...or coming back...” she trailed off. Her fingers were dipping just below the waistband of his shorts, not wanting to push too far until she’d eased his concerns. 

Jacob’s big, brown eyes widened a bit. Then they narrowed at her. “Are you saying you’ve been peeping on me? Who knew you were such a perv, Bells!” He accused, obviously not actually upset. 

Bella scoffed. “I’d hardly call it _peeping_ , Black. Sometimes I’m waiting for you and there just isn’t that much tree cover, ok? It’s not my fault if you can’t manage to hide your junk behind a bush or something. I am merely an innocent girl, looking at the woods. I’m not a perv, you are an exhibitionist!” Her defense made him laugh heartily and she began to stroke her hands up and down his fabric cover thighs now. 

“That’s actually kind of hot. I’ve thought of that before, you know.” Jacob was seeming much more comfortable now and Bella decided to keep him talking while she worked toward her goal of seeing him naked. Up close this time. 

“Thought of what?” She quirked an eyebrow and her hands slipped into the legs of his shorts to stroke his bare skin. 

Jacob shuddered and he leaned his head back a bit to relax. “What you said. I’d be a liar if I didn’t admit it. Sometimes I hope you see me.” His voice held the husky sweetness Bella loved. 

“Flasher.” She joked, dragging her nails gently down the tops of his legs. 

Another shudder. “I wasn’t _trying_ to get you to see me, I just wasn’t as careful as I could have been. No biggie.” Jacob brushed it off with a gesture of his hand. His eyes were closing now, looking very content to be under her touch. 

“What did you think was going to happen if I saw you?” Bella was truly curious. Her fingers inched closer and closer to where she truly wanted to touch him, tracing small circles on his skin as she went. 

“You would be overwhelmed with your animalistic attraction to me and jump my bones, of course.” There was that raspy quality Bella enjoyed so much in his voice again. They both laughed. 

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint. I just looked away and tried to act like I hadn’t seen anything.” Bella sighed. 

“But, you did see something?” Jacob hummed. 

“Vaguely.” Bella smiled and her fingertips just ghosted against his smooth hardness for a second before hurrying away again. The sensation was enough to make Jacob’s pelvis jerk upward a bit. Bella smirked again. 

“But I wouldn’t mind a closer look. You know, for science.” Bella said in a faux serious tone. 

Jacob opened his eyes to meet hers. A little of the shyness had returned. She stilled her hands for a moment before pulling them out of his sweats. She watched him carefully as her fingers hooked beneath the waistband. 

“I want to see you, Jake. Like you’ve seen me.” Bella said, beginning a slow tug. “What, are you worried I won’t like it or something?” She grinned. 

Jacob averted his eyes and the faintest of pink could be spied beneath the beautiful brown of his cheeks. 

Bella froze again. “Wait, is that it?” She was surprised. 

Jacob nodded, meeting her eyes again. His gaze contained a sort of desperation. Desperation for her full acceptance of him. 

Bella lay her body onto his chest, reaching out to cup his cheek. Despite everything, she felt his hardness rise in approval of her naked skin against his. 

“Jacob Ephraim Black. I love every part of you. Now let me prove it to you.” Bella said firmly before sliding down his body, pushing off his last bit of clothing as she did. He lifted his hips to help her pull the shorts down completely and she tossed them aside. 

Bella maintained eye contact with him as her hand found his cock. He gasped. It felt so right in her hand, but she didn’t look down to see yet. She never broke his stare as her hand began to stroke up, and then down. 

“Bells. Fuck.” He ground out through clenched teeth. 

“Now you see how _I_ felt.” Bella giggled as she continued to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft. The inner hardness was enclosed in silky soft skin. 

“Fuck.” Was all Jacob could get out again. His hands were clenched into fists and his hips were lifting in time to her strokes. 

Once he seemed thoroughly engrossed in their current activity, Bella glance down to get a visual. He looked precisely like the picture she had sketched in her mind from those far away peeks and the rare occasions in which she had found her mind wandering in this direction before today. She always caught herself quickly and put her mind back on the “friend track” but she’d be lying to herself to not admit she’d thought of what Jacob might look like naked from time to time. The real thing looked almost identical to her imagination. Save for a small freckle about half way up his length. She touched the little mark with her free hand, noting its placement. Then she allowed both hands to begin to work him in tandem. 

“Bellaaaaaaa.” Jacob groaned. 

“Does this feel good?” Bella asked, twisting her fists slightly around him as she stroked. 

“Uhnnn.” Was Jacob’s reply before he nodded vigorously. 

“And what about this?” Bella asked, feeling mischievous. She leaned down and placed her mouth over the head of his cock.

“Mother fucker!” Jacob practically roared and his large hands lifted to her hair. 

Bella was pleased when he didn’t press down at all, only very gently rested the weight of his hands on the back of her skull, his fingers twisting in her brown strands. She pulled one of her hands from his hard-on and let her mouth drift further down around him. 

“Bells. Oh, shit. Yeah. Just like that.” Jacob babbled and Bella could see his hips shaking with the effort to not buck up and shove himself further into her mouth. He wasn’t all going to fit most likely and she would definitely choke. 

Bella bobbed up and down several times, drooling a bit around his dick and using the moisture to help glide her hand in time with her mouth. She pulled back when she needed a breather. 

“So, does that feel good?” She asked unnecessarily before running the tip of her tongue around the head. She was honestly glad she had overheard all those TMI conversations between Jessica and Lauren now. Jacob seemed to be enjoying the same things their boyfriends liked. She was using her own creativity to fill in the blanks, but their descriptions were giving her inexperienced-self a place to start. 

“It feels so fucking good. So fucking good.” Jacob whispered, watching her. He looked to be in equal parts pleasure and disbelief, like it was too good to be true. His hips were bucking again as her hand worked him up and down, twisting and squeezing lightly as it went. 

Bella began planting soft kisses against his slit each time he lifted himself upward. Her kisses became licks and she could taste a saltiness now. She could see a few drops of liquid weeping from him and knew enough from health class and late night internet searches to recognize this as precum. She was pretty sure this meant she was on the right track.

Bella took him back into her mouth and his hips were still bucking for a moment, causing her to gag on his cock. 

“Shit, Bells. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-“ Jacob panicked, his fingers combing through her hair in apology. 

Bella lifted her mouth from him to respond. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” She panted. “But hold still now.” She pushed his hips down into the mattress, planting her hands against them in what they both knew was an empty gesture. She could never actually over power him, but his body always gave in to her requests with ease anyway.

She renewed her efforts now, this time using only her mouth since her hands rested at his hipbones. She experimented with pushing her mouth down slowly, inch by inch, until he was a little over halfway in. Then she pushed a bit further until the head of his cock bounced against her throat and she gagged again. 

Bella had never seen Jacob look so utterly undone. He looked out of control and a little wild, but he continued to maintain a perfect gentleness with her. She didn’t understand how this was even possible. She herself practically suffocated him between her legs she was so lost in pleasure when his mouth was on her. While he seemed to very much be pleased with her attentions, he was not crossing the line into roughness. 

After a minute of a very focused blow job, Bella pulled back for air. Her lips felt swollen and tingly and she was panting. 

Jacob groaned looking at her. “You look so fucking sexy right now.” He growled, his fingers tightening in her hair. Again, not hard enough to hurt her. From what she’d heard, teenage guys didn’t usually exhibit this level of control during this kind of thing. Let alone during their first time. 

Bella felt a blush add to her already warm cheeks. She bit her lower lip before asking “How are you so in control, Jake? When you’re mouth was on me I was going insane. I couldn’t think. Should I do something diff-“

Jacob cut her off with an out of breath chuckle. “No, Bella.” He said it like she was ridiculous for possibly thinking such a thing. “I’ve had a lot of practice with control. Wolf training, remember? I can’t exactly wolf out in the middle of the grocery store because I’m feeling some type of way. I’m just applying the same control tactics here, for a bit of a different purpose.” He grinned and she felt reassured. 

Jacob’s attractiveness washed over Bella anew. His grin, his flushed cheeks, his tousled black hair. And of course, his eyes which were practically sparking with excitement and pleasure as he looked down at her.

Bella’s fingers dug slightly into the flesh at his hips before returning to her task. Making Jacob cum as hard as she had was something of a personal goal at this point. 

She heard him make a choking noise as her mouth slipped over the head again. She mentally flipped through the different advice and tricks she’d heard here and there over the years from the more sexually active of her friends and was reminded of something very important she’d neglected thus far. 

Bella released his dick again with an audible ‘pop’ to ask “Can I touch you here, too?” The finger tips of her right hand grazed his balls lightly. 

Jacob’s hips lunged forward and he threw his head back before nodding his consent. 

Bella took his loss for words as a good sign and wrapped her mouth around him again, bobbing smoothly. She made sure her tongue dragged along the underside of his cock on each upstroke. Her hand gently cupped and stroked his balls all the while.

Jacob, for his part, completely gave himself over to the enjoyment being provided to him. He alternated between watching her work and leaning his head back, eyes closed and mouth hung open slightly. 

As Bella sucked him off, she savored how powerful she felt at being able to bring him to such a place of disarray. It seemed to her that giving some one a blow job might make a person feel degraded under certain circumstances, but not in this situation. Jacob made her feel so beautiful, gave her an fantastic orgasm, and was still treating her with respect even as he was having his ‘turn’ so to speak. And watching him literally writhe in pleasure had to be the hottest, most confidence boosting thing she had ever experienced. 

During her musings, Bella noticed Jacob appeared to be nearing his peak. His movements were becoming a little stiffer and his fingers in her hair were starting to feel rather tight, just bordering on pain. It was a good pain, though. 

“Bella. Fuck. I’m getting close, honey. Bells. Oh fuck.” Jacob was moaning between nearly every word. 

Bella pushed herself to move even faster, the hand tickling his balls joined her mouth, trying to cover his entire length. 

“Oooooh uh huh. Yeah. That’s it. Can I cum? Bella, please. Please, can I cum?” Jacob begged and Bella felt her eyes widen. She was not expecting to be asked for permission but wow did it cause heat to stir low in her belly. 

“Mm hm.” She hummed her assent. 

Whether from the contents of the answer or the vibrations it caused against his hard flesh, Jacob quickly let go. His large body arched away from the bed and stiffened. Bella felt a warm spray hit the back of her throat and tried to swallow and also keep bobbing her head to give him the best orgasm possible. More and more cum kept erupting into her mouth and she struggled to keep up. Inevitably, some leaked out around her lips, but she felt she did pretty well for a first attempt and never stopped stroking him with her hands and mouth. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck.” Was Jacob’s eloquent response to the waves of pleasure overtaking him. Bella couldn’t help but mentally pat herself on the back. There was not a doubt in her mind she had done very, very well. 

Jake’s body finally collapsed onto the bed. It groaned a little in protest and Bella would have laughed if her mouth wasn’t still busy.

Once she was sure things had run their course, she slowly began to slide her mouth up and off of his cock. It was a little softer now and she gently laid it against his belly before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The taste of him really wasn’t bad like she was expecting. It didn’t taste like ice cream by any means, but it was pretty neutral and she didn’t mind it. 

Bella looked up in time to see Jacob eyeing her. His lids were at half mast and he managed to look sated and a little hungry at the same time. He licked his lush lips slowly, his enormous chest rising and falling deeply. 

Bella slid her body along his and lay with her stomach against his. She rested her chin on the back of her hand as it lay over his ribs. 

“How’d I do? Go easy on me, it was my first go after all.” She smirked. 

Jacob chuckled quietly and gave her a lazy thumbs up. “10 out of 10. I’d say ‘would recommend’ but I’m not willing to share with anybody else.” He purred. 

Bella giggled which turned into full on laughter when she both heard _and_ felt his stomach growl. 

“Oh no, I forgot to feed the werewolf!” She said, pretending to look horrified. 

Jacob rolled his eyes. “Oh, I ate remember? Just not food.” 

Bella’s cheeks burned a bright red and she playfully slapped his chest. “Shut up!” She grumbled playfully. 

“But maybe we should feed the beast before round two.” Jacob said as his stomach loudly made itself known again. 

“Round two, huh?” Bella raised an eyebrow. “Bold of you to assume there will be another round.” 

“I didn’t assume, I know it for a fact.” Jacob said cockily. He always possessed this way of being cocky and adorable at the same time. 

“Is that right?” Bella challenged. “And what exactly do you think is going to happen in this alleged second round?”

“Oh, lots of things.” He said casually with a languid stretch beneath her. 

“How descriptive.” She said dryly.

“I can be more descriptive.” Jacob waggled his brows. “After we eat!” He gave her a firm peck on the lips and then slid her easily off of him and onto the bed. 

Bella tried to look offended while he pulled on his shorts to head to the kitchen. She could see the kitchen through the doorway from the bed. 

Bella threw herself back and snuggled into the pillows. “I’m not hungry, you go ahead!” She called sleepily. She didn’t know if it was always this way or only when you had a teenaged werewolf for a partner, but sexy times had made her tired. She half-heartedly tried to tug the comforter around her before giving up and closing her eyes. 

“Bella, you better still have snuggles for me when I get back!” She heard Jacob pout from somewhere in the vicinity of the fridge. 

Bella snickered to herself, her cheek smooshed against the fluffy pillow she cuddled. “We’ll see!” She teased before dozing off. 


	5. Bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Living in the US has been...a little distracting to say the least. Enjoy the update! This chapter is a little more 'plot' driven but I promise to finally get to the main event in the next one! I'm also planning to add a little outtake I have soon as well. Thanks for reading!

Bella felt a warm kiss against her thigh. Then another, and another. She groaned, swatting the kisser away grumpily.

“Ouch!” Jacob complained. “I guess you _can_ hurt me, Swan. My ego at least.”

Bella’s eyes flew open to see her enormous best friend hovering over her in nothing but his birthday suit. As her eyes blinked a few times, she noticed she was was equally dressed for the occasion. The nap had caused her to briefly forget their previous activities, but it was all coming back to her now.

Bella stretched and groaned again sleepily before rolling her eyes. “You’re fine. Is that for me?” She asked, noticing a plate with what appeared to be a roast beef sandwich nearby on the bed.

“Well, it was. Now that you’ve brutally assaulted me I’m not so sure. Maybe I need a fourth sandwich after all.” Jacob pouted as he slowly reached for the plate.

“Ah ah ah. Mine.” Bella chided and grabbed the plate. She might not have been hungry before her nap, but she was ravenous now.

“Okay, I guess I’ll let you have that one. But I’m gonna need an apology for hitting my beautiful face. It IS the money maker, after all.” Jacob smirked and his hot hand started to slide up her leg.

“What money? You have money?” Bella said around a mouthful of sandwich. It wasn’t half bad, he even remembered she liked a lot of mustard but only a little mayo.

“Okay maybe not actually money _per se_ , but still. A lot of girls would kill for me to wake them up with these luscious lips.” Jacob joked, gesturing to his inarguably delectable mouth.

“But is the cocky bullshit that comes out of those luscious lips worth it?” Bella snarked, going in for another large bite. “Also, who are these girls? Should I be worried?” She managed around her full mouth and quirked an eyebrow at him.

Jacob laughed at her talking with her mouth full and reached out to thumb some mustard from her lower lip. “Who could ever compete with you, Bells? No need to worry.” His tone was surprisingly sincere for their jovial conversation and his eyes bored into her suddenly. She gulped down her food.

“Oh…okay, good.” Bella murmured. After a brief pause full of intense stares, she felt a little self conscious and went back to eating.

Jacob returned to a lighter tone and added, “Girls do seem to really like me these days, though. Boys, too.” He chuckled.

Bella snorted. “Yeah, Jake, look at you.” She waved her hand around in the general direction of his tall, broad, russet form. She moved on to the second half of her sandwich, having already speedily scarfed the first.

“I’d rather look at you.” Jacob’s eyes were hungry again all of the sudden. The hand he rested on her thigh squeezed slightly.

Bella giggled despite his intensity. “Even with roast beef sandwich stuffed in my mouth?” She asked around another mouthful.

“I _would_ prefer something else stuffed in your mouth.” Jacob purred.

They both paused all movement for a second. Then they both burst into laughter together.

“Jake…holy crow, take it easy.” Bella chuckled.

Jacob chuckled easily at himself. “Sure, sure. Maybe that was a little much.” He admitted.

“At least wait until I’ve finished my lunch. Or is it dinner?” Bella contemplated briefly before she glanced at the window and her eyes went wide. It was nearly dark outside. “Crap! What time is it?”

Jacob tried to look casual, finding something on the comforter beneath them very interesting for some reason. “Uh, I don’t know. 5:45 maybe or something.” He mumbled.

“Jake!” Bella half shrieked. “We have to be at the bonfire in 5 minutes! And we aren’t even dressed! It takes at least 10 minutes to get to First beach from here. We are gonna be so late.” She began rambling, scurrying to look around the room for her discarded clothes.

Jacob sighed, throwing himself back into the bed, clearly displeased. “It’s fine, Bella. We don’t need to go. They can have one fire without us.”

Bella looked up at him as she clumsily wrestled herself into her jeans, forgoing her underwear considering they probably needed to be changed anyway after earlier. “I promised Leah I’d be there and you _know_ how she gets, Jake.”

Another sigh. “I know, but- are not gonna wear underwear?” He was suddenly distracted.

“No, it’s not a big deal.” Bella blushed in spite of her words. “Can you hurry up and put some clothes on?” She urged. She pulled on her bra and started looking for her thermal.

“Uuuugh.” Jacob vocalized his frustration and threw his arm over his eyes. “Now even if we do go I’m just going to be thinking about the fact that you’re going commando the whole time!”

“What do you mean _if_ we go? We have to go! People are going to be suspicious if we don’t.” Bella threw his shorts at him before tugging her shirt on. Honestly, she was surprised at how quickly being clothed in front of Jacob felt weirder than being naked.

“Suspicious of what?” Jacob made no move to dress.

“Oh, come on, you think I don’t know about their little pool? Every member of the pack and half their girlfriends have bets on when this-“ she motioned between the two of them. “Was going to happen. If we don’t show, they’ll _know_ , I’m sure of it.”

Bella turned to assess her face in the small mirror on the wall. Her hair was a tangled mess and she began to finger comb through it roughly before giving up and throwing it into a messy top knot.

It was only after the entire process was complete she realized Jacob hadn’t yet answered her. She turned to see him watching her with a strange look on his face. He was also already wearing his shorts, despite her not hearing a sound. Stealthy wolf.

“What?” Bella asked, worried by his unknowable expression.

“You don’t want the pack to know about us?” Jacob’s voice was very calm, too calm. It was as though he was trying to mask all emotion.

“I didn’t say that.” Bella matched his calm demeanor.

“I didn’t know I was gonna be your secret.” Jacob sounded distinctly grumpy now. “Because I can’t really hide this from them. As soon as I phase, the jig’ll be up, ya know.”

Bella thought for a moment about how to explain her feelings correctly. She walked over to the bed and crawled to him. He averted his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Clearly, his embarrassment was trying to hide behind anger at this point.

“Hey, look at me.” Bella asked softly, her hand gliding along his forearm. He shuddered slightly but wouldn’t meet her gaze. She climbed to straddle his lap, making it much harder for him to ignore her. She felt his hips buck a little involuntarily. She tried not to smirk, now was not the time.

“Jake, you’re not a secret. That’s not what I meant.” Bella touched his cheek and he finally looked into her eyes. “I guess I'm just avoiding dealing with every body’s crap when they find out. Quil and Embry are both going to tease us mercilessly and Paul is going to make a million tactless jokes and everybody is going to be grilling us for every detail and that’s not even to mention all the money that will be given to whoever guessed the date closest to today and swear I think even our dad’s might be in on the bet and-“

Jacob cut off her ramble by grinning at her.

“What?” Bella asked, although she was pleased he was no longer unhappy.

Jacob’s arms wrapped her in a bear hug. “So you aren’t embarrassed of me?”

“No, Jake! I'm just putting off the annoying stuff for a bit longer, is that okay?” Jacob nodded in agreement. “Shouldn't _you_ be embarrassed of me, anyway? I’m just some boring, human, white girl, with major homebody tendencies. You and your friends are literal shape-shifters, I’ll never be that cool.” Bella pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, unable to stop herself.

Jacob pulled her close for a second kiss. “Don’t be dumb.” He said simply.

Bella laughed heartily. “All settled then. Let’s go!” She tried to get up but he growled and held her in place, grinding against her denim covered core. She couldn’t hold back a small gasp.

“I still don’t wanna go.” He growled and his eyes grew more dark and intense. He rolled them over swiftly and pressed himself between her legs again. He was leaning on a forearm to keep from crushing her and his free hand held her hip tightly as he began pressing against her in a steady rhythm.

Bella’s head was thrown back for a moment, lost in the sensation. He made her lose her mind so quickly. But she came back to her senses enough to remember the fact she did not want to face Leah’s wrath for not showing up tonight. She relied on Bella to keep her from being too bored or irritated at these things. They had honestly both grown to enjoy each other's quiet, low pressure company.

“Jake!” Bella tried to complain but it came out as a moan. He grunted and she felt his lips branding kisses down her neck. _Damn, that feels good._ Whoops, she needed to try again. “Jake. Stop.” She said firmly.

Jacob pulled back immediately. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He checked in.

“No, no. But I know another werewolf that _will_ hurt me if we don’t get our horny asses to this damn bonfire! I don't want to piss Leah off and we are already showing up late _and_ with no snacks.” Bella pressed on his chest and he relented, rolling off of her.

“When you put it _that_ way. I don’t wanna have to listen to her chewing me out on patrol tomorrow.” Jacob stood and pulled her to her feet as well.

Bella straightened her clothing and started to head for the door. Jacob grabbed her hand to stop her. “But I don’t know how long I’ll last at this bonfire knowing you aren’t wearing any underwear.” He smirked, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Don’t forget, you _did_ ask me to bring you in here and _fuck you_. I plan to…satisfy that demand.”

Bella felt tingles down the length of her spine and she briefly considered dragging him back to bed. Instead, she nodded dumbly and allowed him to lead her out to the truck after slipping her shoes on. How had she never noticed how sexy he was until today? She was an idiot.

\-------

The drive to the beach was a quiet one.

Bella was quiet because she was trying manage switching gears from the rest of their day’s activities to being in public with a group of people. And fully clothed. She wasn’t sure what caused Jacob’s silence, and she was a little afraid to ask after his last words to her.

Once they’d parked and she’d thrown on her jacket, Jacob helped Bella out of the truck and then took her hand in his. The warmth felt wonderful in the cool wind of the beach. She didn’t feel too self-conscious because Jacob held her hand all the time in front of his friends.

The two ended up being around 20 minutes late and could see the fire was up and roaring already as they approached the festivities.

“Look who finally showed up!”

“About time, lovebirds!”

“Where have _you_ two been?”

Came all the expected teasing. Bella could handle it without more than a blush.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jacob waved the complaints off. Paul tossed a football directly at Jake’s face and he pulled his hand from Bella’s to catch it. “Whoa, there, Lahote.” Jacob leaned down and kissed Bella's cheek before running after Paul to toss the ball around. She saw a few others appear to join them.

Bella spotted Leah on the other side of the bonfire, sitting on a log and roasting four marshmallows shoved on a stick. Bella walked to join her.

“You didn’t bring food.” Leah observed abruptly. She never pulled any punches and honestly, Bella appreciated it. She was never left wondering what was on the female werewolf’s mind.

“Yeah, sorry. We got busy with something and ran out of time.” Bella prayed the dim beach would hide her blush. Or maybe the warmth of the fire could be blamed for her flushed cheeks.

Leah turned to look at her suspiciously as she pulled her mallows from the flames.

“What did you get busy with?” Leah asked.

“We, uh, had to help Charlie with something.” Bella made up the excuse quickly.

“Oh, really?” Leah asked before chowing down on her crispy marshmallows.

“Yep.” Was all Bella could say without giving herself away. She began busying herself with getting some marshmallows of her own ready. “So, how’s your mom doing? Is she still trying to go through all your dad’s old baseball cards and sell them?”

Leah was kind enough to take the subject change and they began an easy conversation which lasted for quite a while. The two worked their way through half a bag of marshmallows while they chatted.

After a while, Jacob returned and plopped in the sand close to them and snagged a soda from a nearby cooler. He didn’t try any more PDA, which Bella appreciated. Not because she wasn’t itching for his touch, but because she was hoping to escape the night with as little suspicion as possible. She’d rather the pack find out next time Jacob phased with someone. Then they could get out all their playful ribbing and embarrassing questions before she had to see them again. Well, most of it anyway. She was sure she would be subjected to at least a bit of torment.

“So, Jake, I hear Chief Swan put you to work earlier.” Leah said casually.

Jacob’s eyes darted to Bella’s and she tried to signal with her eyes for him to just go with it. He seemed to get them message when he said “Yeah, wasn't too bad.”

Bella noticed Leah exchange a conspiratorial look with Seth as the rest of the group came to sit around the fire and chat. That couldn’t be good.

“You guys must have had a pretty big project to keep you so busy. You couldn’t pick up food _and_ you were late.” Leah continued.

“We didn’t want to leave my dad hanging. You know how it goes with family.” Bella said nervously, feeling conscious of a lot of eyes on her.

“Sure, my mom’s been working on a lot of stuff, like we were talking about. She actually needed help today, too.” Leah was staring into the fire now and Bella could see a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

Bella slyly looked over at Jacob who was eyeing Leah with suspicion.

“Did you and Seth help her out?” Bella asked, noting that no one else was talking anymore. Why did everyone seem interested in this rather boring conversation they were having?

“No, actually. Charlie did.” Leah stated simply. “He's been over at our house for hours. He said you guys ran off to pick up food for the bonfire earlier, actually.”

“Aw, shit.” Bella heard Jacob mumble under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“So anyway. What was that you were saying about ‘getting busy’ again, Bella?” Leah asked, turning to look her dead in the eye. Bella’s horrified expression seemed to be answer enough.

The whole circle erupted in laughter and catcalls.

Bella’s worst predictions began to come true. Quil and Embry began making kissy noises at her and Jacob. Paul began a string of innuendos and Jared told everybody to pay up.

“Nuh-uh!” Seth disagreed. “I was closer, I had next week!”

Jared shook his head “Nah, it was whoever was closest without going _over_ and I had last week. Everybody fork it over!” He went around with his hand out and everyone begrudgingly paid their debt.

Bella had never felt so mortified in her whole life. She just sat there, her cheeks burning hotter than the fire, waiting for it to pass.

When Jared made it to Leah, she shook her head. “No way, Cameron. I’m in the _other_ pool.”

Jared smirked, nodded, and moved on. Jacob looked as curious as Bella felt. He paused dishing out insults at Paul to question Leah: “What do you mean the _other_ one? What else are you guys betting on about us?”

“When she pops out one of your pups, Black.” Leah said with a grin.

Dying from embarrassment must be real, there was no other explanation for the sensations overtaking Bella’s body. Her face, neck, and chest all flushed. She felt almost faint. People were betting on her _womb._ And not just that, but when it would have her best friend’s _spawn_ in it. Dear sweet Zeus she **must** be dying. She gave Jacob a panicked look and saw he appeared a little… pleased? He caught her looking and quickly schooled his expression.

“Too far, guys! Everybody mind your own fucking business.” Jacob complained.

“Instead of your 'fucking business?'” Paul waggled his eyebrows. Jacob reached over and smacked the back of his head. This quickly led to a wrestling match and soon most of the group was cheering on one guy or the other.

Bella sighed with some relief. Once the rough housing has started, the night usually quickly degraded into a series of pissing contests and then eventually came to a close.

Leah rolled her eyes at the writhing boys, but then her accusatory gaze turned on Bella. “Why didn’t you just tell me, Swan?” She demanded.

Bella gulped, this might be a little awkward, but talking to Leah one on one was a lot more manageable. “Really? I didn’t want to hear all the crap we just got, that’s why.” She gestured vaguely at the pack.

“We would have found out eventually. You shoulda just told me ya coward.” Leah declared.

Bella wasn’t offended and Leah wasn’t wrong. “Well, you know now. I’m sorry for lying though.” She offered sincerely.

“I’ll forgive you… if you give me details.” Leah said lasciviously.

“Leah!” Bella half shrieked. “No way!”

“Eh, don’t be a wimp. I’ll see it anyway in your little boyfriend’s head. Might as well give me your point of view. Besides, it’s way more fun to hear it from you. Whenever I see this shit in their heads-“ she pointed down the beach where the now shifted wolves mucked about out of ear shot. “It’s so boring. All they think about is boobs and butts and blah blah blah. I want to hear the good stuff.” Leah raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Bella sighed. Leah made some good points. She was kind of eager to talk to someone about all of this if she was being honest. Not to mention she knew Leah was more experienced in this area and may have some advice for her and Jacob’s next _adventure._

Bella launched into an overview of her day, starting with the realization she was ready to move on from Edward. Leah gagged at his name but allowed Bella to continue, interjecting questions here and there.

Bella finished by telling Leah what Jacob had said to her on the way out of the house. Leah replied with a low whistle. “The boy is smooth, I’ll give it to him. I never would have thought the dipshit had it in him.”

“Leah! Rude.” Bella complained half-heartedly and the other girl rolled her eyes.

“He’s my pack brother, it’s not like I’m ever going to find him as irresistible as _you_ clearly do. To me, he’ll always be a dumbass.” She declared gleefully.

Bella couldn’t help but giggle.

“But I’m glad you finally put him _and_ yourself out of your misery. He’s head over heels for you, Bella. And you’ve been sad for way too long over that leech.” Leah grumbled.

Bella flinched at the term, but didn’t disagree with the sentiment. Again, Leah always got right to the point.

“You’re not gonna break his heart, right?” Leah asked before quickly adding “Because I couldn’t deal with the blubbering in my head every time we are working together. It’s bad enough you’re all he thinks about now."

“No, Leah, I’m not going to break his heart. I’m all in.” Bella promised. Leah seemed pacified. “But what exactly does he think about me?” She felt bold enough to ask.

Leah scoffed. “What _doesn’t_ he think about you would be a shorter question to answer.” She put on her best Jacob impression before launching into a stream of consciousness style monologue. “‘I wonder what Bella’s doing right now? I hope Bella wants to hang out this weekend. Does Bella like my hair grown out? Will she want to go see a movie on Friday? Bella’s so pretty. Bella’s so hot. I wonder what it’s like to kiss her? I want to touch her so bad. Bella looks so good bent over the engine of her truck in those little shorts I just wanna-‘“

“AHEM.” Jacob loudly interrupted and Leah had the good sense to look a little bashful. Bella on the other hand thought she may need to drill into the ground to get away from her own mortification.

“Your brother is headed home, _Leah._ He asked me to tell you. Everybody else is leaving soon, too.” Jacob ground out, clearly pissed at his pack mate.

“That’s my cue then, don’t want to hear mom complain about Seth getting home before me. See ya, Bella.” Leah didn’t offer an apology. Probably because she wasn’t sorry. She did as she pleased mostly and left people to either accept it or not.

Bella wished she could say the same for herself. She took Jacob’s offered hand and stood up, dusting the sand from her pants. She avoided meeting his eyes, feeling a little guilty for asking Leah to abuse her mind reading abilities the way she did. Not that Leah wasn’t all too happy to oblige. Still, Bella probably should have taken even a second to think about it before letting curiosity get the better of her.

Jacob’s big hand slipped around hers. “Ready to go?” He asked quietly. Bella looked up at him and nodded. He didn’t look terribly angry with her.

As they walked across the sand back toward her truck, Bella figured it was better to apologize now than to wait any longer. “I’m sorry about asking Leah what you think about me.” She bit her lower lip in worry.

“You asked Leah? I guess I figured she was just dying to tell you.” Jacob laughed, helping her into the truck.

Bella was relieved by his lighthearted response. “I mean, of course she was. But I did ask.”

“Why? I already told you I think about you constantly. I’d even already told you about my, um, truck fantasy.” Jacob’s voice held a bit of shyness.

“Confirmation, I guess? It was the mind reading version of pinching myself. It’s still hard to believe someone actually thinks like that about me.” Bella admitted, staring out the window at the moon as they drove.

“You can ask me anything you want, Bells. I’ll always tell you the truth.” Jacob promised. “Even when you don’t like what you hear.” He added with a laugh. Bella laughed, too, because she believed him.

“It takes some getting used to, all the complete openness and honesty. But I like it. I like knowing what Leah told me you think about me is exactly what you told me you think about.” Bella smiled, resting her hand on his thigh as he drove.

Jacob growled and Bella was pleased she could rouse him as easily as he could her. She hadn’t even meant to, she just wanted to feel close to him.

“I’m just glad you didn’t hear anything else from Leah.” Jacob said, piquing Bella’s interest.

“Like?” Bella asked, her fingers tightening a bit.

“Look, I do what I can to keep the kinky shit to myself but I know some stuff slips out of the good ol’ mind fault.” He explained, tapping his temple.

“ _Kinky shit_ , eh? Do tell.” Bella’s hand slipped to his inner thigh now.

Jacob’s hands gripped the steering wheel more tightly. “You’re secretly a dirty girl, aren't you? Every time I think you’re gonna run away today you just take it another step up.” He said boldly.

Bella laughed nervously, trying to cover her reaction to hearing him call her a 'dirty girl'. She felt as though it shouldn't turn her on as much as it did. “Is that a bad thing? I can dial it back if-“

“Oh _hell_ no. Dial that shit up to eleven because I love it.” Jacob interjected.

Bella laughed more fully now. Her fingertips grazed his very prominent bulge through his shorts. “Um, good, because I’m having a lot of fun today in case it wasn’t obvious.”

Jacob tried to press himself into her hand as he made the turn onto Sam and Emily’s street. “Jake, it’s getting pretty late. You should probably take me home…” Bella pointed out.

“It’s 9:15 Bells and you know your dad doesn’t enforce curfew when you’re with me. We’ve got plenty of time.” Jacob reminded.

“Plenty of time for what?” Bella asked with a smirk on her lips.

“Kinky shit.” Jacob said.


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for...

_“Plenty of time for what?” Bella asked with a smirk on her lips._

_“Kinky shit.” Jacob said._

\--------

Bella found herself being tossed back onto the bed and large, warm hands began pulling off her shoes and clothing. Once her shirt and bra had been dealt with, Jacob’s fingers pulled at the button and zipper on her jeans.

“I’ve been thinking about peeling these jeans off you all night, knowing you didn’t have anything on underneath.” Jacob said as he tossed the denim to the floor.

“What did you plan to do once they were off?” Bella asked, flushing under his scrutiny. He was hungrily taking in every inch of her as though he hadn’t seen her just a few hours before.

“Things.” Came his unhelpful answer.

Bella rolled her eyes and pulled him in by the hair at the base of his head for a kiss. She heard a pleased moan rumble through him. They kissed for several minutes, their hands becoming reacquainted with one another’s bodies.

When she pulled away to catch her breath, Bella experimented with tugging Jacob’s hair again. Another appreciative noise escaped his throat. His hands firmly tugged her groin to his and she made a noise of her own.

“Do you like when I do this?” Bella asked, giving a more firm pull.

A growl erupted out of Jacob and his dark gaze met hers before he nodded.

“Hm. Good to know.” Bella smiled and clutched him to her for more kisses. His tongue moved against hers and his teeth grazed against her lower lip. His hands felt everywhere at once.

Bella pressed on Jacob’s chest and he took his cue to pull back. She pushed again until he rolled onto his back and she climbed to straddle him. She settled herself into the exact right place. His erection pressed against her in a delightful manner through his shorts. Speaking of, those shorts needed to go. She scrambled clumsily off of him to help him remove his one and only article of clothing.

With them both naked, Bella carefully climbed back to her previous position and sighed at the feeling. His cock was pressed against his lower belly and she sat right atop it, rubbing herself against him.

“Shit! Bells... feels so good.” Jacob’s head was thrown back, eyes closed tightly. His hands settled on her ass and she could feel how hard he was working to restrain himself.

“You can grab me harder, you know. I’m not _that_ breakable.” Bella leaned down to whisper in his ear, her hands moved over his and squeezed.

Jacob groaned, his fingers now digging into her flesh tightly enough to border on pain. She liked it. A lot. She whimpered and ground herself against him again, feeling her wetness beginning to coat him.

“Guess it’s not just me that likes a little pain with the pleasure.” Jacob chuckled breathlessly. He thrust lightly up against her and couldn’t keep his eyes from rolling back in his head a little. _So slippery and warm._

“You did say it was time for kinky shit. When in Rome.” Bella half gasped.

“If you think that was what I meant when I said _kinky_ …” Jacob’s tone was amused.

Bella stopped her motions and eyed him curiously. “Something you’d like to share with the class, Mr. Black?” She asked.

Jacob laughed and used his rough grip on her bottom to get her moving again. “Now we’re talking. Except _I’d_ rather be the teacher.” He laughed again.

Bella blushed red as a tomato. “That wasn’t what I meant…” she trailed off, losing herself in the feeling of his cock sliding against her. When she leaned down, she could tilt her hips in just the right way for there to be friction against her clit.

Jacob was grunting with every movement. “I know, Bells. I’m just teasing. We can save that for next time.” He winked at her devilishly before concentrating on the task at hand. “Let me go get a condom. I know where Sam keeps some.” He slipped gracefully out from under her and she felt immediately disappointed. She’d been enjoying herself.

Jacob returned after only a few moments and was carrying a long strip of prophylactics. Bella’s eyes widened. “Holy crap, Jake, I think one would have been enough!”

“Sure, sure. It was easier to grab it this way. And hey, you never know.” Another wink.

Bella giggled and pulled his body down on top of hers. “I didn’t appreciate being interrupted, by the way. I was having fun.” She pouted. Her arms slid around his neck and her fingers tangled into his dark locks.

“Oops, did I spoil your fun?” Jacob looked a little apologetic, but mostly mischievous. “Lemme make it up to you.” He promised and slithered down the bed until his face was between her thighs.

“It’s the right thing to do.” Bella nodded in agreement, fingers combing through his hair.

Jacob’s goofy grin warmed her heart for a moment before his tongue set to warming other parts of her body.

At first, his tongue lazily traced large circles around her bundle of nerves and she lounged under his attentions, really enjoying it. Then his tongue dipped lower and penetrated her, causing her to call out and gasp in surprised pleasure. He thrust his tongue into her a few more times before he returned it to her clit.

Bella then felt one of Jacob’s warm fingertips gently working its way into her. “This okay?” He mumbled, his mouth busy with other things. He slipped his finger in the the first knuckle, then all the way in.

Bella brain went haywire for a second and she couldn’t answer, only gasp and whimper, clutching at his hair. Jacob patiently held his finger still until she managed to answer. “Yes! Definitely okay. More. Please.”

Jacob’s tongue began flicking delicately against her most sensitive spot. He pulled his finger out and thrust it into her several times before adding a second to the mix.

“Oh, fuck. Harder. Please. Please, harder.” Bella was moaning and writhing in a way she’d probably find embarrassing if she wasn’t completely consumed by the feelings rushing through her body at the moment.

“That’s right, Bells. Beg.” Bella was both impressed and turned on by his confidence. She was happy to play this game. Her inhibitions were sufficiently lowered by her swirling hormones and the pressure building in her belly.

“ _Please_ , Jake. Give it to me harder. I want it harder. Shit. It’s so good. You’re so good. Just like that. Right now. Please! I want more! Uh-uhn…yeah…” Bella’s words became more breathless as he complied with her requests.

With Jacob’s tongue flicking faster than humanly possible over her clit and his fingers slamming into her almost roughly, Bella began convulsing in orgasm. Her legs clamped down around his head and her back arched. A string of moans and profanity came out of her without her permission and she rode the vibrations of pleasure as they coursed through her.

Eventually, she collapsed back onto the bed, her body feeling tingly and pleasantly warm. She lay there, eyes gently closed and panting for a few moments. Jacob was pressing firm kisses around her thighs now and she enjoyed the attentions.

“Mmm...okay, I forgive you for leaving.” Bella sighed happily, stretching her arms above her head in a glorious stretch.

“Good.” Jacob murmured. His lips were busy working their way up her body, carefully avoiding any major erogenous zones as he went. Bella appreciated this, since she was still coming down from her high.

She heard a wrapper open and her eyes popped open finally. He was rolling on a condom even as he lavished her neck with kisses. She only had a moment to feel nervous before she could feel his warm tip at her entrance. He didn't press in though.

“Are you ready?” Came Jacob's low voice in her ear.

Bella's body, fully relaxed only a moment before, tensed a little. It wasn't that she felt unsure about this, merely that she felt a lot of stupid pressure built up around this one moment. And she was maybe a little afraid of the pain. He was pretty large in her humble opinion.

Jacob interrupted her anxious train of thought. “Do you still want to do this?” He asked, catching her eyes with his.

Bella nodded, biting her lower lip. He was still nestled against her opening and the sensation was driving her a little batty in the best way.

“Are you nervous?” Jacob asked.

Again, Bella nodded. She could see the control he was exerting to have this calm conversation with her in such a moment and she loved him for it.

“Do you want to stop?” Jacob asked lightly. He showed no disappointment whatsoever.

Bella shook her head rapidly.

“Oh thank fuck.” Jacob chuckled, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. He began kissing her collarbone now.

“I'm kinda scared it's gonna hurt.” Bella admitted, stroking his back.

“I'm pretty sure if you're scared, it's gonna hurt more.” Jacob pointed out.

“I know, I know.” Bella sighed, trying to return herself to the putty like relaxation she enjoyed after her orgasm.

“Mind if I try something?” Jacob asked.

“Erm, go ahead...” Bella agreed nervously.

Jacob's mouth began to press more and more passionate kisses into her skin. He started at her collarbone and made his way up her neck, to her earlobe, then back down toward her breasts.

Bella gasped, her hips arching up in search of friction. The movement caused Jacob's cock to slip just the smallest amount into her. This time, it was both of them gasping.

“Fuck. That's it, Bells. Just feel me.” Jacob directed.

Bella didn't need to be told twice. He was currently alternating between licking and biting the flesh on the underside of her breasts. She was really enjoying herself and her hips bucked again, taking Jacob in another inch or so. She was vaguely away of a stretching feeling in her nether regions, but she had other things to focus on. Like the way Jacob's rough fingertips lightly tweaked her nipples and the way his mouth sucked at the base of her neck. Another lift of her hips, another bit forward toward their goal.

Bella could feel a burning sensation in earnest now, her pussy stretching to accommodate around a third of Jacob's cock. He bit down on her neck and she whimpered, her walls clamping down around him.

“Uhn...Bella, you feel so good.” Jacob panted.

Bella wanted to find a not awkward way to ask him to keep talking that way. It really turned her on, which definitely helped with getting him inside of her more smoothly. She decided to take a page out of Leah's book and be as blunt as possible.

“Keep talking like that.” Bella requested breathlessly. Her fingers were digging into the back of his neck as she lifted her hips against him in small motions.

Jacob smiled briefly before taking the request to heart. “Like what, baby? You want me to talk dirty to you, naughty girl?” The question was punctuated by his teeth rasping down her neck.

Bella couldn't help cry out in pleasure, thrusting herself up to take more of him in. She heard him hiss approval beside her ear. “Yes! Please. It makes me so horny.”

“Fuck. I can see why. Hearing those filthy words come out of your perfect lips is pretty fucking addicting for me, too.” Jacob admitted. For the first time, it was him who pressed himself a little further into her channel.

“Ohhh.” Bella moaned quietly. The pain was still there, but the passion and rush of all this was making it more than manageable.

“Do you like feeling me inside you, Bella? Do you like feeling my cock?” Jacob purred before he began tracing circles around her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

“Yes.” Bella whispered, her brain too overwhelmed to come up with much else. How could her body feel this many sensations at once? It was as though Jacob was all she could sense or feel and yet she _still_ wanted more. She was ready to vehemently protest when she felt Jacob pull himself out of her until he proceeded to thrust right back in, a little further this time.

“Ah!” She half yelled, her head falling back. Her legs seemed to move of their own accord, hooking themselves on Jacobs strong hips. This changed the angle of penetration a bit and he seemed to approve, judging by his strangled noise of pleasure.

“Mother fuck- Bella... warn a guy first.” Jacob managed to growl through gritted teeth.

“Oops.” Bella bit her lower lip, but honestly wasn't sorry at all. The look on his face had been unforgettable.

“If you keep being such a bad girl, I'm going to have to punish you, ya know.” Jacob warned, pulling out and slipping back in gently. He was almost entirely inside of her now and Bella could tell he wanted to press completely in but was holding out to make sure she was okay. Feeling a little bit wicked, she slipped her legs all the way around him and hooked her ankles, using the leverage to pull herself up completely onto his cock, feeling him fully seated in her. There was a bit of pain and also pressure, but it wasn't too bad.

Jacob half collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her throat. He made some sort of unintelligible noise and Bella decided the slight pain was absolutely worth bringing him to his proverbial knees this way. And he was starting to feel really good inside of her. Like, really good.

“Punish me, huh? I thought we were saving the kinky stuff.” Bella panted out, acting as though she hadn't just momentarily rocked his world.

“Are you fucking trying to fucking kill me? Fuck, you feel so fucking good.” Jacob groaned.

Bella laughed at the profane response. “You didn't like it?” She asked in a pouty voice she had definitely never used before.

“I _didn't_ fucking say that.” Jacob chuckled, still a little out of breath.

Bella noticed he still hadn't moved since fully entering her. At first, this was good because it allowed her time to adjust. Some time had passed, however, and she was feeling eager for him to get this party started, so to speak. She ground her pelvis against his and clenched around him, egging him on.

“Holy fucking balls-” Jacob cried out. She heard him mumble something else about 'trying to kill' him, but her plan worked and he thrust against her jerkily.

Bella whimpered loudly. He pulled out and entered her again swiftly. This wrenched another whimper from her throat. “Fuck, Jake.” She murmured, pulling his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

Jacob began to slowly move himself in and out of her pussy and she kissed him at the same tempo. She could feel a sheen of sweat building between them as the time passed, his already overwhelming heat hitting inferno levels around them.

“Is this good for you, Bells?” Jacob pulled his lips from hers long enough to ask. “I want this to be good for you, baby. I wanna make you feel so good.” He whispered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

“Yes. Yes, so good. Please, don't stop.” Bella gasped back, their foreheads -and every other part of their bodies- pressing together. She tightened her legs further around his lower back in a bid to get even closer. Her muscles protested slightly, but she couldn't care less. All around, against, inside, he still wasn't close enough.

“Wasn't planning to.” He half laughed. Their eyes met and he licked his lips. Bella suddenly couldn't take her eyes from his. He was so beautiful. He always was, but she'd never seen him like this. Felt him like this. Feeling his length enter her over and over, almost agonizingly slow. His eyes smoldered and yet there was a new light to them as well. He was completely unself-conscious, even now. He wore everything he felt on his perfect face in this moment. She felt she could almost see his soul. It was too much, but it was also precisely right.

“Jacob.” Bella whispered, her lips pressing lightly to his for a moment, though she didn't break eye contact.

“Bella.” Jacob returned quietly. This moment was everything.

Then Jacob dragged along a particularly pleasurable spot inside her and Bella began to feel a new urgency. She slid her legs up higher on his back, trying to replicate the feeling. This seemed to bring the same urgency out in him and his thrusts sped up slightly.

“Oh, yes. Yes, like that. No, faster.” Bella directed, her eyes closing in concentration for a second.

“How do you want it, baby?” Jacob growled, moving faster almost effortlessly. Holding back was probably the more effortful part for him.

“I want it harder. Please. You won't hurt me.” Bella whimpered out, one hand sliding down between them to find her clit.

“Shit. Tell me if it's too hard.” Jacob told her in a somewhat desperate voice as he plunged into her more firmly now.

“It's not. It's not hard enough, please.” Bella begged, her own voice becoming desperate, too. Her fingers slipped haphazardly against her bundle of nerves as she careened closer to something breathtaking.

“I want to...I don't wanna hurt you, Bells.” Jacob growled, one hand gripping her hip while the other gripped her shoulder for further leverage.

“You're not going to hurt me! Just fuck me harder, damn it!” Bella pleaded, frantic for release.

Jacob looked briefly surprised, but not displeased, by her insistence. “Yes, ma'am.” He replied.

Their already frenzied coupling turned into a rough fucking. Jacob really took her demand seriously and began brutally ramming himself into her. Bella could finally feel the hard fullness she was looking for and she circled her finger around her clit with more purpose now. She was so close.

“Uhn. Yes! I'm so close. Like that. Like that, yes.” Bella rambled nonsensically. She could feel practically feel the bruises she'd have on her hips and thighs tomorrow but she didn't care in the least.

“Good girl, Bells. Touch yourself. Cum for me. Cum around my cock.” Jacob encouraged, seemingly mesmerized by watching her. He fucked her right into and through her release and she cried out loudly.

“Yeeeeeeeeees. Uuuuuuuuhhhhnnnnn.” Bella's body arched almost completely off of the bed. Her whole body tensed so violently she felt a foot cramp beginning toward the end of her orgasm.

The cramp was a moot point once her entire body went limp. One of her legs stayed hooked lazily around Jacobs lower back, but the other fell to the bed. He slowed his movements to give her a breather. She'd never been stoned before, but she was pretty sure it must feel something like this.

“Well...fuck.” Bella mumbled with a tipsy giggle.

“You do look pretty well fucked, yeah.” Jacob teased.

“Oh, I am. Shit, Jake. That was amazing.” Bella praised. She noticed he was still thrusting in and out of her, hard as a rock. “Wait, did you not...?” She asked, wondering if she'd somehow done something wrong.

“Not yet. I was enjoying watching you so much I got a little distracted...” Jacob said huskily.

Bella reached up and pushed his wild hair from his face. “Well, let's get you taken care of.” She gave him a serene smile.

Jacob confused her by looking bashful for a second. How could he look bashful while he was literally still inside of her? “Can I...can you, um...flip over?”

Bella's post climax pudding brain took a moment too long to compute.

“It's not that I don't love facing you it's just I can't get them damn truck fantasy out of my head and I've been picturing what it would feel like to take you from behind for so long and it's okay if you don't-” Jacob rambled out his explanation for a minute before Bella pressed a finger to his lips.

“Jacob, shut up.” Bella instructed sweetly. She wriggled from his grasp, wincing a little when he slid out of her. She wasn't precisely sure how this was supposed to go, being a novice and all, but figured it was probably rather intuitive. Everything else had been so far. She got on her hands and knees in front of him, her back to him. “Like this?” She asked eagerly, looking to him over her shoulder.

Jacob's jaw dropped open. “Uh, yeah. Ju-just like that.” He seemed temporarily paralyzed by his own good fortune.

“Jake, come on. Don't you wanna fuck me?” Bella asked, her tone innocent in complete opposition to her words. She pressed her ass back slightly to encourage him.

“Fucking fuck.” Jacob uttered eloquently. He quickly lined the head of his cock up at her entrance and began to slip inside.

This was a whole different ball game. Bella could not believe she could somehow feel _fuller_ than she did in their previous position. Holy crow. So. Full. The sensations were somehow all new. She reached for a pillow to draw under herself and get more comfortable.

“I can't believe this is happening right now.” Jacob groaned, fully sheathing himself.

“Uhn...it _does_ feel pretty unbelievable, now you mention it...” Bella was already panting. She honestly felt like the might be able to cum a third time tonight, which she had not been expecting. She felt a firm hand take hold of the hair at the base of her skull, sending little sparking feelings down her spine. The hand gripped her hair and tugged her head back a bit to look into Jacob's eyes. She nearly came right then and there. Apparently, she really liked rough sex...Good to know.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby. You ready for me?” Jacob asked. She appreciated the way he always checked in with her without ruining the mood. She tried to nod, but his hand held her too firmly to allow for such a movement. Licking her lips, she answered, “Yes. Please. You feel so good already. I want it.”

“You like it rough, don't you, Bells?” Jacob growled. He released her head to a more comfortable position, but his fingers remained in her hair.

“Yes. I like it when you're rough with me.” Bella confirmed as she felt Jacob slide out of her almost all the way. He slammed back into her so firmly she slid forward slightly on the bed. “Fuck.” She whimpered.

“Good.” Jacob grunted as he set a near punishing pace.

Bella could not put into words how good it felt no matter how hard she tried. Suffice it to say, it was very, very, very good. She could feel him pounding impossibly deep into her body and was feeling more and more sure a third orgasm was going to make itself known.

After some time, Jacob had to wrap his hands around Bella's shoulders to keep her from being driven into the headboard by his thrusts. He was grunting, growling, and moaning wildly behind her. It was honestly becoming surreal how intense this all was. She lifted herself to grip the rods of the headboard. This was decidedly pleasing to her partner.

“Yeah, baby. Hold on. Hold on tight while I fuck you.” Jacob purred in her ear. She whimpered for the umpteenth time. He was so. Hot.

“I think I'm gonna cum again!” Bella cried out, her head tipping back.

“Yeah, you are.” Jacob agreed and she felt his hand slide down her her pussy. He somehow maintained his impressive rhythm while he began to touch her clit.

“Fuuuuuck!” Bella moaned, tipping right on the edge of climax

“Cum with me, Bells. I'm gonna cum inside you. I wanna feel you cum around me.” Jacob begged, his thrusts becoming a little more erratic and desperate.

“Yes, yes- aaaaahhhh!” Bella exploded for a third time that night, clamping down around him tightly. Jacob pressed himself roughly into her and she felt him jerking slightly as he came. He was murmuring in her ear but she had no idea what he was saying or if it even made sense, she was too far gone herself. There was nothing but the feeling of the two of them pressed together.

When the ringing in her ears began to subside, Bella heard herself panting for some much needed oxygen and Jacob breathing similarly behind her. Every nerve she had felt hot and cold at the same time and they were both slippery with sweat. She collapsed against the headboard.

“That was...” Jacob tried to speak but didn't have the words.

“Yeah.” Bella agreed wholeheartedly.

They both laughed, completely exhausted.

Jacob pulled himself out of her and Bella hated the feeling of him leaving. She whimpered softly with the loss.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Jacob was quick to check, stroking her back gently.

Bella shook her head, managing the energy to look up at him. “No, no. I'm just going to...miss you. Inside me.” It was thankfully impossible to blush when she was already flushed from head to toe.

Jacob chuckled. “I'll miss being inside you...but I'll be back, soon.” He promised.

Bella liked the sound of that. “I'll hold you to it.”

“Good to hear.” Jacob laughed, stripping off the condom and dropping it unceremoniously into the bedside trashcan. He then fell back onto the bed.

“Do _not_ forget to take out the trash before Sam and Emily get back or I will _kill_ you, wolf or not.” Bella warned darkly. She then shakily curled her body against his side. She felt utterly content.

“Sure, sure.” Jacob said sleepily.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> This story is complete for now, I hope everyone had as much fun as I did :) 
> 
> I have an outtake I'll be posting soon as a separate story so as to not confuse this story's timeline. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to resist adding some oneshots, too. Either corresponding to this piece or maybe something new. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading along! 
> 
> Peace


End file.
